Impassioned Desire
by Fluffers961
Summary: It has been a month since the sterilization of Tatchi and Chris Redfield has been learning to accept the fact that his partner's death was real. The death of Piers led Chris to truly understand his feelings for him. However from a turn of events, Chris is reunited with Piers once again, but at the cost of recreating the nightmare he thought he already stopped.
1. Chapter 1: Reunion

**Chapter 1: Reunion**

"I'm sorry ...Captain...I did it for the BSAA... for the future..."

"I know. You did a real good thing..."

"As long as you-"

"I don't wanna hear it! ... We're both getting outta here, all right..."

I could still see his expression on his face. I've never felt so hopeless before and I only wish that I could have done more. I wish that I didn't have to see my partner in agonizing pain.

It has been a month since the destruction of the underwater facility, and when I lost him. The bio-terror outbreak that Ada had caused in tatchi was sterilized the next day, July 2nd, and most of its inhabitants were either killed by the missile or by infection. It has been calm since then and the BSAA has been in charge of clean up, along with the aid of many other organizations that focused on matters as such. I've been on leave since barely escaping the facility, but now I have to face and live with the burden of guilt.

I had only wish that I could have escaped with Piers but that wasn't the case. I still have recurring dreams of my escape and in them I keep seeing him, over and over again. I can't even sleep with him on my mind and it has become troublesome. I have to learn to accept reality but for some reason, I just couldn't accept the fact that he was gone. It was very strange to me. Since I lost all my other men and I've felt nothing but anger and sorrow, but when I think of Piers, I feel ... alone.

As I open my eyes, I see the room empty and I see a bit of light coming in from the slightly opened curtain. It was day time, and I have finally gotten some sleep. I thought a month would be enough rest from what had happened, but I still feel the same. As I got up to go to the bathroom, my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Chris? Hey Chris, how are you holding up?"

"I've been better but I'm good."

My sister, Claire, called me to make sure I was ok. She is a part of Terra Save, and she works with helping people who have suffered bio-terrorism. She was actually part of the cleanup crew for Tatchi, helping the survivors. She is a sweet girl for caring and I'm glad to hear her voice.

"Hey, I called to remind you to book the flight tomorrow, remember your promise? You promised that we were gonna meet up with Jill."

"Don't worry, I already booked the flight a while ago, there's not much to do in Edonia so I had time."

"All right Chris, I love you so much! Thank you for doing this for me, I really appreciate it."

"No problem Claire, I love you too and I'll see you soon"

As I hung up, I threw myself to my bed. I looked up pondering on what I had to do before leaving Edonia. Today, a BSAA team stationed here is preparing to storm a facility they believed was used by Ada, who most likely was using the facility for her "research" and the manufacture of the c-virus that turns people into j'avo. I had stayed here long enough for them to find it and I as well, will be going into this mission as Captain. I only hope that nothing goes wrong.

I was stationed in a little village close to the facility. It was the little village I had strayed over when I had lost my memories. It was quiet and nice, but it brought memories of Piers. Seeing how Ada had research labs all over the world, HQ believes that this is the lab where she supplied the mercenaries with the c- virus, and it was considered one of her last labs in possession that they have marked down. I stayed here for that reason, and to my luck, they had found it the day after my departure from Edonia. I entered the bar where Piers had found me in, I'd figure now would be a good time for lunch. I went up to the counter to order.

"Well if it isn't the stray dog. What the hell do you want; it's too early to be drinking." The bartender said.

"I just want the steak special and a cup of coffee if you don't mind."

She looked at me with such contempt that everyone in the bar noticed.

"Also I'd like to apologize for my rude behavior the last time I was in here."

She stared me down for a while, before answering. Her eyes showed that she was angry, but when she looked at my face, it completely changed her expression.

"Your meal will be ready soon." She said as she left to the kitchen.

I entered the bar to kill some time before receiving the new orders from HQ. I couldn't go on an empty stomach, even though it was probably not a good idea, since these missions always have something gross in them.

She came with my meal and coffee and had just left it there in front of me.

"It's on the house" she said as she left to attend other customers.

"Thanks" I said

I looked down and remembered Piers. He was eating the same thing when he had found me. It felt sad but I sort of felt relieved. Maybe the good memories of him would give me closure. I can only imagine what he would be doing now if he were alive.

I solemnly took a bite, for him. It appears that Piers was right, it was not like back home. The steak was a little dry, but I continued to eat.

"Captain."

I look up to see Peter from delta team.

"We've received new orders" he said sternly.

I got up and looked him straight on.

"All right, better get to it then."

"Yes, Sir!"

He left and I followed. Upon leaving, I thought to myself the bad memories I had in this bar, as an angry drunk. But in the end the only thing I thought of was when Piers had saved me from myself.

We drove up to the warehouse district of the area. The rest of the team had already arrived before us. As I got off the car, I looked around to see abandoned warehouses everywhere. I walked to a big tent where the mission briefing was about to begin.

"Captain!" exclaimed all the soldiers as I entered.

"At ease" I said

"Sir, we've gone over the blueprints of this warehouse and we have found that it leads to a deep basement filled with numerous chambers. There are 4 floors in total and we have picked up vital signs."

"We're assuming that there is B.O.W activity in there so the main priority would be to kill anything that may be in there, and to obtain any other information that Ada may have left there."

"We've been going through other information obtained in other labs and the info says that this lab is top priority to be concealed after project 72-96i is 'reborn.' Most likely this may be a new B.O.W, or an old one that she is trying to remake. Regardless of what it is, we need to take it down."

"All right then, let's move out."

I quickly changed into my gear with my jacket on, it was freezing outside and I couldn't bear the cold.

"Captain are you ready?" Peter asked as he entered the tent.

I hesitated, thinking about Piers and the others who used to call me captain. It's been a month since I've been called that.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Let's move out."

We entered the facility and it looked very spacious inside, there was not much to behold; it was like any other abandoned warehouse I've ever seen. We then came upon a door and it was bolted shut. Demolition came through and planted the C4 in to blast the door.

"Clear!" He yelled out as the door busted open.

"Everyone listen, we agreed that we would go in two-man teams to each floor and remember if anything goes wrong, send out the distress signal if you need help and the nearest team will go to your aid, and don't ever lose your partner for a moment. It's something like that, which could either save your life or end up getting you killed." I said seriously.

"Let's go then." Peter said as he led everyone into the door.

The entrance looked creepy and eerie as we entered. The lights were flickering on and off and It looked like something from a nightmare. We split up when we reached the check point; I was going in with Ben, the rookie of the team.

We went down the stairs until we reached the last floor.

"Let's check every room and look for this new project."

I looked over and Ben had a strange expression on his face.

"What's wrong? It's okay if you feel scared, but I got your back." I said.

"It's not that, it's just... This may be the wrong place to say it, but I'm sorry about what happened to your old partner. I heard about it, and they said you were fine, but Peter said you looked a bit down."

"... It's fine, thanks for that, but you don't have to worry about me like that, I'm good to go and besides, that was over a month ago. I won't let anything like that come in front of our mission. Don't worry rookie, I'm fine." I said with a smile.

Ben lightened up and smiled back.

"Okay, Captain." He said proudly.

I should have felt like crap, but I didn't mind lying to the rookie. The truth was, I did feel down for losing him. There has not been a day that has passed by without me thinking about him.

We walked around and found three doors. Seeing how this hall was like a maze of some sort, we decided to go together to each one. As we approached the first one, we readied our guns and prepared to enter, but we stopped when we heard a strange noise.

"What was that?" Ben exclaimed.

"I'll go check it out, for now just wait here." I said.

I walked past the corner and saw nothing down the long hallway.

"Captain! Help!" Ben screamed

I quickly turned and ran to his position. He was being dragged by some arm to the room which had just opened.

"Shit! Hold on." I yelled as I aimed for its hand.

I shot at the arm and it had released Ben who had been grabbed by the leg. I ran to Ben to see if he was fine.

" Ben are you all right?"

"Yeah I'm okay," he said as he was getting up.

"Ouch AHH!" Ben screamed as he tried to walk.

" I think that thing may have broken my leg... Captain look." Ben said as he pointed out to the door.

A mysterious figure began to walk out and when it came out to the light, it started to laugh. It was a woman shaped thing; it lacked form and walked abnormally. She was also covered in some slime that I've never seen before. It was a pasty gray color and it smelled foul. She began to walk towards us.

"Hold on Ben."

I grabbed my gun and began to shoot. The creature began to scream as bullets pierced its flesh, but then it started to laugh. Eventually, it stopped and then melted away. I walked towards it and saw that it melted into some kind of puddle. I walked back to Ben and sent out a distress signal to the 3rd floor.

"They're coming to get you Ben, just stay put as I check what's in this room."

"Roger." Ben said

I walked in and saw it was a surgery room, or at least that is what it had appeared to be. I checked thoroughly and found nothing to report.

As I came out, Peter and his partner had arrived just in time.

"We'll be taking Ben outside, are you going to be fine by yourself Captain?

"Yeah, I'll be fine, just be careful. There is some kind of B.O.W. that takes the appearance of a woman, but it's covered in slime and it has great strength."

"Noted, we'll keep or eyes peeled for it." Peter said as he carried Ben and left.

I walked to the next door and found the door slightly open. I think that's how I remembered it when we came across it. I opened it and entered to find some kind of lab. I think I found what we were looking for.

I looked around and found some papers labeled 72-96i. I began to read and found some important information.

_**C-virus Delta retrieval**_

_By doing this I can regain what I had lost, it was a "just in case" plan and I never thought I would have to rely upon it. I don't know how long I can keep this form, but I know it won't be for long. By giving new life to this, I can assure that the king will be reborn again._

The rest is illegible.

After reading the other documents they were about the c-virus and its formation, and of the mercenaries in Edonia. It was all the information that could have been in the facility. I took all the documents and folded the papers into my pocket. As I was preparing to leave a loud noise had occurred. It was dark and hard to see, but I managed to make out a hallway. As I entered, blue lights came on and I could see the hallway was scanning me. I made it across and found a bunch of monitors.

"Identify yourself." said a voice that came out of nowhere.

"What? Who's there?"

"Authorization denied" a different voice said.

"I asked first, so if you don't mind, identify yourself."

"Chris Redfield, SOU Captain of the B.S.A.A. Now show yourself."

"Authorization Approved"

"Ok ill bite. My name is Ada Wong-"

"Ada?! Your alive?" I exclaimed.

"Close, I'm Ada's personality interface for this facility, and if I'm not mistaken you're intruding."

I hesitated for a moment, I wondered if I would have to fight my way out of here.

"Mr. Redfield, I am going to ask you some questions before presenting you project 72-96i, if that's okay with you."

Realizing to what she had said, I figured I had to play along to get to this project.

"All right fine then" I said

"Let's get started then, first off, how did you find this place?"

"We've been investigating the area and narrowed down the location of this place from reports of other labs that we have investigated."

"Authorization approved."

"Okay, now then, where is Ada Wong?"

"Sorry to break it to you, but she's dead."

"Authorization approved."

She began to laugh.

"Interesting answer Mr. Redfield... You know, not everything is what it appears to be."

"Are you implying that she is alive?" I asked.

"I guess, it's just that I find it hard to believe. Continuing on, seeing how you're alive, my guess is that Haos was not released?"

"Haos?"

"Yes, from the underwater facility, the one you and your partner stormed into to save Sherry Birkin and Jake Muller."

"What? How'd you-"

"I know a lot of things Mr. Redfield, but disregarding that, the giant B.O.W. you faced is dead?"

"...yes, it was destroyed in the explosion."

"Authorization approved."

"Well now, for the final question, concerning your past partner, what was the last thing he gave you before he died?"

I hesitated to answer. I looked down to the floor and just thought about Piers. It was like this every time I thought about him.

"... He gave me his B.S.A.A. patch..." I said in a somber tone."

"Authorization approved."

She began to laugh again.

"How interesting, I could have never imagined something as such. Well Mr. Redfield thank you for answering all my questions."

The wall on the other side went up and there was another room.

"Before anything, let me just tell you, to activate and show you project 72-96i, it comes with a price. Are you willing to pay, even at the cost of your own life?"

"It doesn't matter, it's my job to stop your projects and I really don't have a choice."

"You can still walk away from this while you still can."

"No, I'm going to see this through."

"Very well, it's been a pleasure Mr. Redfield. Good Luck."

I walked into the room and saw a chrysalid in a glass chamber. It must have been an innocent person that was dragged in here for the project, a person who did not deserve to suffer.

It was quiet in the room. The chrysalid began to move and crack.

"It's about time I ended this nightmare, and about time I ended your cruelty Ada." I said as I readied my gun.

The chrysalid hatched slowly with a head popping out of the slime and out came a human like figure. I hesitated to pull the trigger as it hatched. I thought I was going crazy but I couldn't be sure. The person fell out of the chrysalid to the side. It was so strange, it looked so human.

"That can't be…" I said to myself.

I walked closer and I've never been so shocked in my life. It felt like a dream. I put my gun aside and bent down to pick him up. I had him, I held Piers in my arms.


	2. Chapter 2: Recollection

**Chapter 2: Recollection**

I had in in my arms. He didn't have any scars and his arm was normal. I was so happy and scared at the same time.

"Piers...Piers wake up" I gently said as I patted his cheek.

"Captain... Captain..." He faintly said.

"Piers, I've gotta get you out of here, but don't worry I promise I will this time."

It then hit me. Piers came out of a chrysalid... What does that mean?

Disregarding that thought, I saw that he was naked. I realized he was going to freeze to death if I would have to take him out like this. I took off my jacket and my socks and I managed to put it on him. There was a towel nearby and I wrapped it around his waist.

"There Piers, you'll be fine for now." I said worriedly.

I got him up and place him on my back. His whole body was covered in slime, and he felt slippery. He then wrapped his legs and arms around me.

"Hold tight Piers, we're gonna get out of here." I said as I got my gun and started to walk.

"Warning! A lethal virus has been released. All personnel must evacuate. The self-destruct sequence has been activated and will detonate in 10 minutes."

"What?!"

Suddenly, my PDA rang with distress signals.

"Shit, goddammit not now!" I screamed.

"Delta team, evacuate the premises immediately, I'm coming with a survivor, over and out" I said by radio.

I started to sprint while holding Piers. It was tough but we managed to make it to the third floor. We walked around to find the stairway but we couldn't find anything.

"Captain! Over here!" Peter yelled from the right side corner.

"I'm coming hold on" I yelled back.

I saw the stair case and ran for it, Peter was on the other floor.

"What?!"I screamed as a pile of rubble fell onto the stair case.

"No! Dammit we were so close." I yelled.

"Captain are you all right?!" Yelled Peter from the other side.

"Yeah. I'm okay, listen I'll try to find another way around."

I turned around and noticed something strange. The floor started to rumble.

" Captain! Come in !" Peter said by radio.

" What is it ?"I replied as I was looking for the stairs again.

"We've got Napad activity going on up here. Captain, get out of ther-" Peter screamed before the transmission was cut.

The doors of the 3rd floor began to break down and out came a dozen Napads. While looking for the stairs, everything started to slow down. What was I going to do, was I actually going to die here? Piers started to move a little.

"Hold on Piers." I said as I went the other way to avoid the Napads.

I ran and found the stairs I came through. The Napads followed quickly and began thrashing and flailing their arms against the wall. Seeing how there was no other place left to go, I ran to the third room that I haven't checked in the fourth floor. As I entered I saw there were big test tubes everywhere which were filled with chrysalides. The door started to break down because of the Napads. I ran into the next room and just found a bunch of beds. I started to shiver from the cold and I sat down real quick. The door on the other room then broke down.

"Piers, I'm sorry..."

"The self-destruct system will detonate in 5 minutes, all locks are being disabled."

A clinking noise had occurred and I saw from the corner of the ceiling open up a little hatch. A ladder then came down. Was it a stroke of luck or coincidence?

"Piers hold on tight and don't let go." I said as I was preparing to climb.

As I climbed up, the door from the room broke down and the Napads came in. I looked down and saw there were tearing everything apart in there. I climbed and climbed until I got to a hatch door. I tried to push it, but it wouldn't budge.

"Damn." I said

"The self-destruct system will detonate in 1 minute."

I just wondered what I was going to do. Piers was holding on for his life and I was out of options. I looked back and saw his face. When I looked at him, it was like my troubles just faded away, and I wasn't going to let him down. I turned forward and was determined to break down the hatch. I started to punch as hard as I could. I stopped to see there was a dent. No good and no progress.

"The self-destruct system will detonate in t-30 seconds."

I started punching again and then there was an even bigger dent.

I then started to pry the hatch open with only one hand, and as hard as I could.

It opened.

I climbed out as quickly as I could and I ran. I was at the top floor where the exit was, but it seemed so far away, I then turned around and saw a back exit. I started running despite being tired and sore. It was snowing outside. I ran and ran as fast as I could. Piers began to slip off.

"Hold on!" I screamed.

I grabbed him from his thighs and quickly turned him around, so that he would be holding on to me from the front.

From behind the facility exploded. All I felt was the intense force that blew me and Piers away.

I opened my eyes a little. Everything looked blurry and I felt a lot of pain. I looked around and I couldn't see or feel Piers. I was on my knees. I looked up to see Piers in front of me. He then turned around and started to run.

"Piers...Piers don't... Don't go..."

I said as he left.

I felt a lot of pain, but not only on my body but on my heart. I felt like I was dying and I felt an immense weight on my chest. I started breathing hard and hyperventilating. I passed out.

"Piers...Piers come on..."I said as I was gaining consciousness.

"Captain, are you all right?" Said a voice.

As I came to my senses I saw that I was in a car.

"What? What happened?" I said as I looked around.

Delta team was driving me somewhere.

"Captain, we found you outside after the explosion and you were unconscious." Ben said.

"What? Okay but where is he? "I asked desperately

"Where's who?"

"Where is Piers!" I yelled.

Everyone looked at me strange, and a silence came upon everyone.

"Captain, are you sure your fine? Remember, Piers has been dead for over a month." Ben said

"No I saw him, I held him and he was right next to me."

"Captain, I think you need to rest. You're imagining things." Peter had said.

How was it possible. Could it really be that I had imagined it.

"Just take me to the village, I also have the documents of the facility." I said as I reached into my pocket.

"I think you're right, I am imagining things. Please just write out the report to HQ and leave me." I said as I put my hand over my head in disappointment.

We went to a clinic to have my injuries checked out. It was nothing but minor cuts and bruises.

They then left me at the village and left me to the inn I was staying at. Most likely they'll report me with post-traumatic stress disorder, but the thing was that I did see and hold him. It must have been real.

Along the way to the inn, I stopped to get a bottle of whisky. I thought I was done with alcohol, but I really needed a drink.

I entered my room and just collapsed on the bed. I looked up at the ceiling thinking about him again. Maybe I am going crazy and just imagined him. I got up and took a couple gulps of whiskey. I felt a little dizzy, so that's how I knew it was beginning to work, but it wasn't enough, he was still on my mind.

I dozed off on the bed until I woke up to someone knocking on my door. I looked at the time and saw that it was 3 in the morning. I got up to answer. To my surprise, it was an old man and a little old lady with my jacket.

"Umm, can I help you?" I asked.

"Hello, I believe this belongs to you" the old man said.

He handed me my jacket. I looked at him surprised.

"Thank you, but how did yo-"

"Oh don't thank us yet. Just be glad we found this young man before he froze." The little old lady said as she and her husband stepped aside.

Piers then walked through with a shy look on his face.

"Piers..." I said.

He was wearing really baggy pants that did not fit him and an oversized shirt.

"Umm, thank you for bringing me here, I really appreciate it." Piers said shyly.

"Oh it's no problem at all, we're just glad we rescued him in time. We found him outside in the middle of nowhere. Can you believe that? It was a close call because he would have frozen to death." The old man said.

The little old lady then handed him a basket.

"We hope you enjoy the meal, take care." said the old couple as they left.

Piers entered the room. His face had a guilty, shy expression and he couldn't even make eye contact.

"Umm ... Thank you for saving me from that explosion, and for your jacket." He said as he walked in.

I looked at him strange.

"Piers, is something wrong. What happened? I don't really understand what's going on." I said.

"…"

He kept quiet.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's just that, I don't remember anything." He said in a somber tone.

He looked away and sighed.

" I don't know who I am or who you are."

"Wait, if you don't remember then why did you call me Captain, and more importantly how did you find me?"

He stayed quiet for a few seconds, collecting his thoughts.

"...I'm sorry, I don't remember calling you Captain, and I found you by your jacket."

I turned around and looked through my jacket. There was a brochure of the inn I was staying at.

"And I know that you're Chris Redfield, by your tag."

I looked at the tag beneath the right breast pocket of the jacket. I then sat down and looked at him.

"You don't remember who I am?" I said while trying to hide the pain and sorrow behind my voice.

"No, I'm really sorry I don't remember. But I came here hoping you could help me jog my memory back."

I looked down to the floor with my hand on my head, just thinking.

"And I'm sorry I ran away. I woke up and I got scared of what was happening. It felt like waking up after a really long time." He said in the same tone.

I then laughed a little.

"What's so funny?" Piers asked.

"It's so bittersweet, I find you and you don't have your memory." I replied as I got my whisky.

I took a big gulp.

"Listen, we'll sort this out in the morning. For now just eat whatever is in that basket and leave me alone." I said in a groggy voice.

I was drunk, and I knew it.

"But-" Piers said as he tried to answer back.

"That's an order soldier, now fall in line!" I yelled.

I stopped and saw his face. He looked at me with grief, and turned away.

"... Piers, I'm sorry. I'm just a little tired is all. I promise I'll help you in the morning, but not now. You can sleep on this ... bed when you get tired but..." I said before dozing off.

The last thing I saw was Piers turning around and answering me back. What did he say? It didn't matter anymore, I was tired.

Morning came. The curtains were open and filled the room with light.

I began to open my eyes and stretched. I couldn't stretch my legs until I realized that Piers was laying on me and that he was holding on to me.

"Umm, Piers...Piers wake up." I whispered as I patted his cheek.

He opened his eyes a little and eventually took his arms off me to stretch too. He got his head up from my chest and wiped off his drool. He began to rub his eyes before looking at me.

"Oh god, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that, I was tired too and I just fell asleep and I've must have done it without noticing! I'm sorry, really really sorr-" he said as he started to panic, before I interrupted him.

"No its fine don't worry" I said as I got up.

I sat at the edge of the bed.

"Listen, I'm sorry about last night, I was just in a bad mood." I said as I looked at him.

He looked at me in the eyes with a sincere expression on his face.

"And I just don't want you to think... That way... about m-" I said before I stopped.

I looked at him in the eyes and he did the same as well. We were both dazed.

"Me..." I finally said, ending the conversation.

We just looked into each other's eyes and I couldn't pull away. It looked like he was trying to say something, but nothing came out.

"Piers" I said as I got closer.

His eyes were a reflective hazel, and just seeing his face warmed my heart. He looked like he was waiting for something.

What was going on? I felt sort of happy just looking at him. I felt weird.

"Umm Chris?" He said without taking his gaze away from me.

I heard a small rumbling noise, and Piers looked at his stomach.

"I'm kind of hungry." He bashfully said.

"Umm sure thing" I said.

"Chris?" Piers said in confusion.

"Oh right, sorry I got a little distracted, umm lets go get some breakfast." I said as I quickly got up.

What was that? It was a strange moment for me, just looking at Piers like that.

I turned around to see what he was wearing. He was wearing a tank top and my boxers.

"Umm Piers?" I asked

"Yes?" He replied.

"Are those mine?"

"Umm yes they are. I felt a little hot last night and I wanted to change to something lighter."

"What? But its freezing outside." I said and pointed out.

"Touch my arm."He said

I came closer and felt his bare arm. It was really warm, which was strange. I wondered why it was like that.

"It's fine Chris, maybe on the way to have breakfast we could talk about what is going on." Piers said seriously.

"Right, that would be a good idea." I said.

Piers went into the bathroom to change while I did so in the bedroom.

He came out with the plain dark blue shirt and cargo pants I gave him, which actually suited him good.

"Is it too big?" I asked.

"I little but I'll live, I just hope you don't mind if I keep the boxers." He said with a shy smile.

We both went downstairs to the dining area of the inn. We went to a booth so no one could hear us.

"All right Piers, let's find out how much you actually remember." I said.

"Ok" he said nervously.

"Do you remember anything that happened last month?" I asked.

"Umm no, all I can really remember now is waking up in your arms and from there on then."

"Ok, so do you remember anytime calling me captain?"

"No."

"Ok then, let's just leave that alone for now."

"Oh wait, you always seem to be calling me 'Piers', is that my nickname or something?"

"No, that's your actual name, Piers Nivans."

"What?! That's my name, I thought it was a nickname. How weird." He said while laughing.

"Well, I'm glad to see you happy about your name." I said in response to his laughter.

"Hey Chris" Piers asked.

"Yeah?"

"What was I like, or how do you remember me?"

I smiled to his question.

"Well, you were a brave soldier who was always at my side. Since the first day I met you, I saw that you had great potential. You always called me Captain, even when off-duty and I always found that funny. You stuck by me when I had lost my way and you helped me remember who I was. You were truly a good person and a loyal friend. Maybe a little pouty at times, but you were a good sport. It was all good until..." I said as I stopped to think what I was about to say.

"Before the incident." I mumbled.

I looked away in thought of what happened.

"Are you okay?" Piers asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry."

"Well I'm glad." Piers said as he looked out the booth.

"It looks like a beautiful day, I wonder what we are going to be doing today." He said.

"Wait, aw crap, I forgot that I was leaving today."

"Leaving?" Piers asked.

"Yeah, I was going to go see my sister back in the U.S. along with a friend."

"Oh ok, so what now?"

I thought of what to do. Piers was alive somehow and I couldn't just report him to H.Q. Not yet at least.

"Piers." I said.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"I'm taking you with me to the U.S."

After saying that, his face lit up with happiness. He began to grin at the thought of going to the U.S. and it was funny to see him so happy.

"Thanks Chris, I don't know why but I'm just really glad to hear that." Piers said.

"We'll go back and I'll take care of you until then. For now, I'll go to buy you some things as well as your flight passage." I said as I got up.

Piers was really happy and I was glad to see that. It was hard to believe he was the same kid, he acted so different before. He'd always have a pouty nature, and it's one of the things I remember best about him. It was strange to see him this happy and relaxed but I was glad to see him like this. It was also strange to see him call me 'Chris'.

I laughed to the thought of it.

Throughout the day, Piers went with me to get him some clothes and his boarding pass, which was a little tricky since Piers had no papers, but being an official of the B.S.A.A. I managed to pull some strings. The flight was at night and we would arrive in the morning.

After a long day of buying the things Piers needed, we went by car and stopped by the nearest train station.

"Huh? Why are we going here?" Piers asked.

"We have to go by train in order to make it to the airport. "I said

"Oh okay, and how long will it take to get there?"

"... 3 hours."

"What! That's way to long." Piers complained.

"Well at least it's not as bad as the flight home, which is like 7 hours." I said.

I looked over and saw his jaw dropped to what I had said. I started laughing at his expression and eventually he did so too. It was a short trip to the train station, and we arrived a little earlier than expected.

"Wow it's so empty" Piers said in amazement.

"It would be since no one really travels nowadays." I replied.

We boarded quickly and at ease. As we entered we picked an empty slot close to the dining car of the train. We departed as soon as we entered.

"Chris" Piers said as we sat down.

"Yeah?"

"I...kind of had a dream about you last night" Piers said bashfully while looking out the window.

"Oh, really... What was it about?" I asked curiously."

"Well... We were in this ship, I think, and there was water everywhere and we were trying to escape."

"What!" I exclaimed.

Piers looked at me with a surprised expression and stayed quiet because of my outburst.

"Sorry, go on. I'm just a little bit on the edge right now." I calmly said.

"Right... Anyways, that's pretty much it for the first dream, but for the second one..." He said before stopping.

"Second?" I asked.

"Yeah, I remember something else from last night, which happened after my first dream which was..."

"Which was what?"

Piers face turned bright red and he quickly turned away.

"Umm, its kinda embarrassing, forget I mentioned it." He bashfully said.

"The dream you mentioned sounded kind of familiar, it sounded like what happened a month ago." I said with seriousness.

"Then what is that supposed to mean?" Piers asked.

"I'm not completely sure, but just tell me what happened in your other dream."

"Chris, I don't think I want to, I can't! It's too embarrassing."

"What if your dream has something to do with your memory."

Piers looked down and his face was red from embarrassment.

"I... It Sorta... It went like..." Piers said as he stuttered.

"Is it really that bad?" I asked with concern.

"No, it's just that I don't think it has to do with my memory... Or maybe it does? I don't ...know." Piers said as he was looking into my eyes.

I was looking into his eyes as well and silence fell upon us. His face was flushed with redness and his lips were trembling from anxiety. It pained me to see him this way.

"I ki-"

"Piers, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to all right." I said before he said a thing. He sort of mumbled it before I interrupted him, but I didn't hear him well.

"I'm sorry Chris." Piers said with shame.

An awkward silence now filled in the cabin, and I felt guilty because of it.

"Piers"

"Yeah?" He answered.

"I'm sorry about asking so much. You don't have to tell me at all. I'm just glad that you're here with me. We'll figure this problem later, for now just rest." I said with a smile.

Piers looked at me sincerely. He laid back and slummed over his seat.

"Sure Chris."

It grew silent again, but it was was calm this time.

Sometime has pass and I found myself asleep. I looked out the window and we were close to the airport. I looked at Piers and saw that he was sleeping too, but he was at the edge of his seat and it looked like he was about to fall over. I got up to pick him up.

"Captain..." He softly whispered in his sleep.

He held on to me as I carried him and as I looked at his innocent face. What was I to do with him like this.

The train stopped and we made it to the airport. I woke up Piers as I placed him in his seat.

"Hmmm, what? Chris?" Piers said as he woke up.

"Yeah were here." I said.

We left with our bags and entered the plane quickly. It was sunset here in Edonia and we would arrive early in the morning in the U.S. I sat down in my seat and prepared for a long flight.

"Chris..." Piers said.

"Yeah?"

"The dream... It's strange but I had a dream that you... Kissed me..."

I looked at him strange at first, and then I started thinking about what he had just said.

"Sorry Chris, it was just really embarrassing to say."

"..."

"Chris?"

"It's okay Piers. It doesn't bother me."

"What? Really?" He exclaimed.

"Yeah... the idea of it sounds silly, me kissing you. Please Piers, have a little more faith in me on what I can handle."

He gave me a strange look in return.

"Yeah you're right, it was a silly dream either way. Thanks Chris, this really takes a load of my chest." He said as he took a deep breath.

He gave me a smile and I returned it back. He laid his seat back a little and turned over.

"Good night Chris." Piers said as he went to sleep.

I looked out the window to see the plane lift off from the ground. For some reason, Piers can dream of his memories when he is asleep. Could it be that he could actually regain his memories? There was also the fact that he dreamt of me kissing him.

How strange.

The problem came from what he had just said, and I couldn't get it out of my mind. My heart sinks at the very thought of him, and ever since I found him, it just makes me realize how happy he makes me. He was the one that brought me back up from my downfall, and he was the one who saved me from myself.

I can't get it out of my head, but I feel like... I'm in love.

NOTE: I don't really have a computer right now, I'm borrowing my friend's laptop. I will try to write a chapter every week but if in the situation I miss a day or two, I will post the next chapter the following day. I really hope, that to all those who read my fic, enjoy what I write . If any of you can, I would like feedback on my writing so that I may improve on how or what I write for the next Chapter. Thanks and Good Night.


	3. Chapter 3: Gathering

**Chapter 3: Gathering**

I opened my eyes to see daylight coming out of the window. It was a long night but I managed to sleep well in the plane. I looked aside to see Piers. His right arm was under my left arm and his head was against my shoulder. He was still sound asleep.

"We will now be reaching our destination soon, please put on your seat belts." the pilot said.

I took my right arm off of Piers and woke him up.

"Morning, sleepyhead." I said

"Huh?... Oh morning Chris, are we there yet?" He said as he rubbed his eye.

"Yeah, but you got to put on your seatbelt, we'll be landing soon."

The plane landed and we arrived to the U.S. It felt good to be home again after being away for such a long time. After we picked up our bags we headed outside the airport terminal to call a taxi.

"I can't believe were in the U.S." Piers said while looking at the city.

"It's good to be home again. I can't wait to get to my apartment." I said.

It felt like a dream, being in the city again. I called up a taxi from the street and within a few seconds, we already had a cab waiting for us. As we put our bags away, we entered the cab with anticipation. We entered the city and we saw the busy streets and the big buildings that reached high above the sky. It has been a while since i've seen a city. I looked aside to see Piers with the same expression. He was definitely happy and excited as well.

We arrived to a tall building and we entered to see a grand hall.

"Yep, here it is." I said as i took out a piece of paper with the address.

"Wow, I didn't think we'd be staying at a place so fancy." Piers happily said.

"Well, i'm glad you like it." I replied.

We went up the elevator all the way to the penthouse suite and as we entered the both of us were amazed and excited to see an apartment so big and fancy.

"Wow, this is amazing!" Piers said.

He dropped his bags and began to look around the place.

"Chris you coming?" He asked.

"Later, I have to make a call. It's kind of important."

"Okay." He said as he left.

Since Piers was going to be living with me, i had to make some arrangements before he got adjusted.

"Hello, B.S.A.A. East Head Quarters department. How may i help you?" Said the voice of a woman.

"I need to speak with Chana, please."

"All right, before anything I need your name."

"Chris Redfield."

She then gasped in surprise.

"Oh, Mr. Redfield! Of course i'll patch a call right away."

It appeared she recognized who I was. Since i'm an important official of the B.S.A.A. I usually receive this kind of treatment.

"Hold on for one moment, please."

As I waited for the call to come through, from the corner of my eye, I saw Piers from across the living room. He was in a bedroom jumping on the bed.

How funny, I thought to myself. It was like he was a little kid.

"Hello?"

Without realizing it, the call came through.

"Oh sorry, hello Chana. This is Chris Redfield, I need to talk to you about a C-virus infection."

"Really? Can you explain to me the nature of this infection?" She asked.

"Yes, there has been no mutation or anything like that... No, actually there was one, but it's kind of hard to explain by phone though."

"I understand, and this sounds strange to me. I would like to check this out. Is there any way to arrange a meeting with you now?"

"Actually yes. I'm in Jade City right now, which is not too far from HQ."

"Okay, i'll arrange a car to take me and we'll talk at the central hospital within the city."

"Sounds good."

"Sure thing, i'll be there soon." She said as she hung up.

I called Chana, a virologist from the B.S.A.A. East Virology department. She was put in charge of the C-virus case from the beginning. She studied how the virus worked and what made up its components. It was thanks to her we managed to get a vaccine. Since Tatchi, i have been reporting to her about the different infection cases on the C-virus. Since Piers may be infected, I wanted her help in this.

I put my phone down, and Piers came to me holding something.

"Is it okay if we go swimming in the balcony pool?" He said while holding swim trunks.

"Sure, but it would have to be later. We have to go somewhere today, so before anything let's have some breakfast."

"After breakfast?" He pleaded with his puppy eyes.

How could I resist.

"Okay sure."

After breakfast, I sent Chana a message of what time she had to be in the hospital. We scheduled to meet at noon. Without realizing the time, it was getting late already. Piers was going to have to go without swimming today.

We left and then arrived at the hospital. We entered a special room where we were going to have the meeting, but Chana seemed to be running a little late.

It was 12:32.

Punctuality isn't something I take note of, but this was getting on my nerves.

Before another minute passed, Chana came in through the door. She was a tall woman who appeared to be in her late 40s. She wore circular glasses and she had curly, fuzzy hair. She was already in her lab coat and she had some equipment on her.

I was relieved that she finally got here in time.

"Hello, sorry for the delay my boy." She came up to greet me and Piers.

"So where is this infected case?"

"It would have to do with him." I said.

Piers looked a bit confused. He really didn't know what was going on.

"Okay then let's get started." She said as she took out her equipment.

She took some tests from Piers and began to write down every single detail from how he reacted.

"Chris, what's going on?" He asked with hesitation.

"I'll explain later. Don't worry right now, just relax."

"Okay..." He said with doubt.

Chana then took a blood sample and some hair strands.

"Okay, you're good to go but I think you should wait for us in another room." She said.

Piers then left to the other room and left me and Chana alone.

"Can you tell me how he got infected or better yet, explain to me what is going on." She said with seriousness.

"Sure, but it gets complicated from here."

"Just try to tell me as much as you can."

I told her what happened in the underwater facility. To her surprise, she didn't know about the project Ada had created, and its capabilities. I also told her about Piers, how he had died, and how I found him.

"So that's that." I said.

"He got infected when he injected a special strain. I never heard anything like it, except on the j'avo cases."

"He did transform, like a j'avo, but now he is back with no mutation."

"I'll try my best to explain to you what is really going on." She said with difficulty.

"Okay, tell me." I said.

"He was 'reborn' in another facility, thousands of miles away from China." She got her microscope and placed Piers blood underneath the scope. "From what I can tell, he has successfully bonded with the virus."

"Really?! Does that mean he poses a threat? Is he contagious?"

"No, he is fine; he can't infect you and he is not a threat, but it looks like the virus gave him some super human abilities though."

"What kind of abilities does he have?"

"I can only summarize that he has super human abilities, but I can tell you that his abilities are not too much; He is still a normal person."

"That's good to know." I said in relief.

"It looks like this is going to take some time to look into. I'll have to take him into custody of the B.S.A.A."

"What?! You can't" I shouted.

She gave me a strange look.

"I'm sorry? Why?"

"It's because... I haven't exactly reported about him to H.Q."

"What?! Do you know the trouble you are setting up for yourself?"

"Yes, I do."

She looked at me as if I was a maniac. I felt bad for letting my feelings get in the way, but I had to make a stand in this.

"Look, can I please ask you a favor. Can you report him in for me to H.Q." I asked.

She took a moment before she answered.

"Okay, but I get the feeling you want something else." She said with a bit of suspicion.

"In a way. I want to keep a hold of Piers. He is a good friend and I don't want to lose him again."

She looked like she was about to say no, but she said nothing.

"I would like to keep him with me, if you don't mind."

"... You're lucky you're cute. Okay, i'll let him stay with you."

"Thank you Chana." I said with immense gratitude.

"But on one condition, I have to check on him regularly. I really want to look more into this case, but it can only be done if you cooperate with me."

"Yes, of course."

"I'm a busy woman Mr. Redfield. I'm still distributing the vaccine so you can only imagine how busy i am. I'm putting my trust in you to take care of him."

"Yes, don't worry I will."

She then began to put away her equipment. It then hit me that I forgot to ask her something.

"Wait, before you go I want to ask you about his memory."

"Is there something wrong with his memory?"

"Yeah, I think he has amnesia."

"I see. I believe that during the chrysalid process Piers must have lost his memory, but it must have been like that to avoid memory overload. Does he have a recollection of who he was at all?" She asked.

"Yeah, it happens when he dreams."

"Oh, then it must mean that he is recuperating. He'll eventually regain his memory."

"But there was one particular dream that i'm not completely sure about. He dreamt of... kissing someone."

"How cute, he must have of had a dream of someone he likes. That is normal among humans so there is nothing to be worried about. It might just be a little crush."

"Oh... Okay."

"Well I must be on my way, take care." She said as she left.

I quickly ran to the other room and ran into Piers.

"Chris what happened?" He asked.

"Piers! I'm so happy right now."

"Yeah, so what happened?" He asked again.

"It's just that you can officially stay with me. It may sound kind of dumb but it's a big deal for me."

"Okay Chris" he said with a smile.

"Hey, let's go swimming now."

"Really!" Piers exclaimed.

"Yeah, I could go for a dip right now."

We both left the hospital and we went back to my apartment.

After a quick soak with Piers, we both went inside to shower and change. Piers took a bath in one bathroom while i showered in mine. After we got clean, the both of us spent the rest of the afternoon watching a movie on the big screen T.V. in the living room. It was nice and peaceful, and for once I felt relaxed; I couldn't have asked for a better time.

The doorbell then rang.

"I'll get it." Piers said as he got up from the couch.

"If it's room service, give them a tip. My wallet is on the counter." I said.

I never imagined a simple life like this. It was peaceful with Piers and I have grown to care for him. Whether in the battlefield or the comfort of my own home, I was glad to have him by my side.

"Uhh, Chris!" Piers yelled out.

"Yeah what is it?" I asked.

"There are two girls asking for you."

Girls? Why would two girls be asking for me?

"Chris." Said a voice from behind.

I turned around to see Jill and Claire.

"Jill! Claire!" I said as I jumped over the couch.

I ran to hug Claire and i lifted her from the ground.

"It's so good to see you, i've missed you so much." I said.

"I missed you too." Claire said.

I then turned over to Jill, who was looking as bashful as ever.

"It's been a while Chris." She said as she went to give me a hug.

"I've missed you so much. You don't know how much you had us worried." She said in the softest voice ever.

"...And i've missed the both of you." I said in return.

"So Chris, I didn't know we'd be having company." Claire said as she smiled to Piers.

"Oh yeah, he is going to be staying with me for a while. "

"Yeah, it was nice to meet the both of you." Piers said politely.

"Since you're both here right now, how 'bout we eat?" I said.

"Before I forget, we brought some wine." Jill said.

I hesitated a little and I sort of panicked. I was trying my best to get off alcohol, and the temptation felt strong.

Piers then got a hold on me and gave me a reassuring look. "Chris, don't worry. One or two glasses is okay. I promise I won't let you go overboard."

Claire and Jill then gave me a strange look.

"I've been having a drinking problem lately and I have been trying to get off alcohol." I said.

"But don't worry i'll keep an eye on him." Piers said.

"Oh sorry Chris I didn't know." Jill said.

"We'll help too. I won't let my big brother deal with this problem alone." Claire said.

I set up the table for dinner and had help from Claire. While doing so, from the corner of my eye, I could see Jill was talking with Piers. What were they talking about?

"Dinner is ready!" Claire called.

We all then sat down . Piers was at the other side of the table facing me, Claire was at my right side and Jill was at my left. As I look at Piers, I couldn't help but smile.

"So Claire, Jill. Why did you arrive so early?" I asked.

"We picked an early flight to surprise you." Claire said.

"Yeah, we'd figure since there was a one day gap between the time you got here and our flight, we'd figure we would get here early." Jill said.

"Well, i'm glad you're here early, I really enjoy the company." I said.

"It feels weird being on vacation." Jill said with a small grin.

"Yeah, it's rare for any of us to get time off like this. I'm glad to have moments like this." Claire said happily.

The atmosphere felt so warm. I was really happy to have them alongside me. It was one of those few moments in my life where I had peace, and it was all thanks to them. I couldn't have asked for better friends or a better sibling.

"So Chris, I haven't seen you this happy in a while." Jill said deviously.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked while I was eating.

"It's just that you usually don't act like this, unless you found someone you like." Jill said as she took a bite from her sandwich.

"What!? You like someone Chris!" Claire exclaimed.

"What! No, don't be ridiculous." I said nervously.

"If I recall, you acted the same way when you had that thing with the girl from the tech department." Jill said.

"You're still on that? That was years ago" I said.

"I never knew you acted like this Chris." Claire said while laughing.

"Oh come on."

"Were just teasing you." Jill said.

"Okay, fine."

"So who is it?" Claire asked.

I slummed down in my seat with embarrassment. The both of them and even Piers began to laugh.

"Wait, Jill. What happened between my brother and the girl you were talking about?" Claire asked.

"It was a huge age gap. I think it was 7 years." Jill said.

"What! Chris, that's an even bigger age gap between us." Claire exclaimed.

"Oh come on, Jill just drop it."

"Sorry, it's just in my nature to be a little nosy." She said with a smile.

"Anyways, changing the subject, why is Piers here?" Claire curiously asked.

"He is just staying here to cool off from work." I said.

"How did you two meet?" Jill asked.

I looked at Piers and he had an eager look.

"We met at a military academy. I was looking for a young recruit to follow in my footsteps and Piers went above all expectations."

Piers started to smile at what I had said. He didn't know how we really met and I bet he was intrigued to find out.

"Since I became an SOU captain, Piers had been by my side, and we have become really good friends." I said.

"Well, that's good to know." Jill said.

It was a normal dinner between the four of us, something none of us really have the privilege to experience. Claire was busy talking to Piers while Jill and I had our own conversation.

"Chris, I kinda want to talk to you in private. Is there any place where we can go?." Jill asked.

"Sure, let's go to the balcony, but are the two of you going to be fine?" I asked to Claire and Piers.

"Yeah definitely, i'll use this time to get to know Piers better." Claire said as she smiled towards him. She grabbed a bottle of wine and two cups.

"I'll keep him good company." She said as we left to the balcony.

It was sunset here and the city lights were just beginning to turn on.

"Chris, I heard you went missing for 6 months."

"Yeah, I did..." I said looking down the balcony.

"Me and Claire were going to set out to look for you, but the B.S.A.A. didn't allow us. They said they had it under control. Can you tell me what happened?"

"Sure Jill. It happened after we entered an estate in Edonia. Unfortunately, me and my team suffered an attack and I ended up losing my men."

"Oh, i'm sorry." She said.

"Yeah, they were transformed into B.O.W.s and eventually they got to me. I had post-partum amnesia, and then I started roaming around Edonia as an angry drunk."

"Wow, I didn't expect to hear that. How did you recuperate?"

"Piers."

"Really?" She said in surprise.

"If it wasn't for him, I probably wouldn't be here right now."

"So the two of you became real close because of it."

"Yeah."

"I was talking to him earlier, and he seemed kind of... clueless."

"Can you keep a secret?" I asked.

"Of course."

I told her everything about Piers; how he had died, how I found him, and how he is now.

"Wow, that seems so unbelievable, and you're sure there has been no trouble with Piers?" She worriedly asked.

"Definitely, the virus bonded with him, which actually benefited him."

"Yeah, I can relate ...And the incident in Tatchi, was it really bad?"

"Almost as bad as raccoon city, or maybe even worse."

Jill then laid her head against my shoulder.

"I wonder how many more people will have to suffer at the hands of this. It has been three years since the uroboros incident, and I thought that when Wesker was finally stopped, so would the virus outbreaks." She said solemnly.

"We'll eventually get to the point where all this madness can stop once and for all. Don' t count us out yet, we've done so much. Our work will eventually put bioterror to an end.

She looked up to me and smiled. She then gave me a kiss on the cheek and hugged me.

"Thanks Chris, I can always count on you to brighten my day."

"Sure thing, Jill."

"Listen, it's getting late. We'll meet up in the morning. Me and Claire are at the hotel across the street. If you need anything just call, okay." She said as she left the balcony.

As I left and entered the room, I saw Claire and Piers laughing their asses off with an empty bottle and empty cups on their hands.

"Oh hey Chris, Jill." Piers said as we walked in.

"We got to get going now, we'll meet up in the morning. See you later Piers." Jill said as she left.

"Yeah, i'll see you tomorrow. Catch you later Piers. Bye Chris." Claire said as she left too.

"You and Claire really hit it off." I said to Piers.

"Yeah, she has the best sense of humor ever." Piers said while still snickering.

He slurred when he talked and he had the hiccups. He was drunk.

"Piers, it's getting late. You should go get some rest." I said.

"Yeah, yeah sure thing Chris." He said as he carried his and Claire's cup to the kitchen.

He couldn't keep his balance on the way and he fell.

"Piers! Are you okay?" I asked as I rushed to help him.

"Just a small cut on my finger."

He was bleeding a little and there was glass everywhere.

"Hold still, i'll be right back."

I left to the kitchen and got my first aid kit. Piers was on the floor so i bent down to bandage his cut.

"Thanks Chris." He said.

"Can you help me clean up this mess." I said as I handed him a rag.

We got most of the glass and put it aside, but there was one piece left. As I grabbed it, I touched and held Piers' hand as he did the same to pick it up. He didn't let go and neither did I.

"Piers" I said softly.

He looked at me in the eyes, and I did so too.

His eyes were so innocent and pure. I got even closer without taking my gaze away.

"Chris..." He said as I approached him. He started to blush and close his eyes a little.

I went in even closer, and I felt the warmness radiating from his cheeks. He was resisting a little, but at the same time he was enjoying it. His plush lips were so soft and his skin was ever so warm. I caressed his hair and held him closer.

I could not believe what I had done.

I kissed him.

NOTE: I am extremely sorry about the delay. I got in an accident and I had to go to the hospital which hindered this chapter. I'm still working on chapter 4 and I'm not sure when I will be able to post it, so I apologize in advance. Also I'm sorry about any small errors I make. I usually have to post and check this quickly. Again, I'm really sorry!


	4. Chapter 4: Affection

Chapter 4: Affection

"Chris... Stop..."

It was 6:00 a.m. I dozed off on the couch last night and I could not believe what I had done. It was in the moment and I never thought I would end up regretting it.

I kissed him last night.

I got up and looked around. Everything was calm and the bedroom door was still closed. Piers must still be angry.

Last night, he pushed me away and locked the door to the bedroom. He said from behind the door that he was going to sleep, but I felt like I hurt him. I kissed him because I had feelings for him.

I went up to the bedroom door and it was unlocked. As I entered I saw the room was empty. I felt like crap and I must have driven him away. I was more worried about how he felt about me right now.

There was a note on the bed.

_Chris, I'm leaving early to have breakfast with Jill. I'll be back later_.

-Piers

I sat down on the bed with my hand over my head, and just thought about the kiss. I should have thought more rationally; I should have held on to my urges but it was too late.

My cell then rang.

"Hello?"

"Chris, it's me Claire. Wanna have breakfast together? Jill left early with Piers in the morning."

"Sure thing."

I got ready and went downstairs. As I got to the lobby, I saw Claire was already waiting for me.

"Morning Chris." She sweetly said.

"Hi Claire."

"Let's get some breakfast and then go for a walk in the park."

"Sure thing." I said in a dull tone.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, not at all. Just a little bummed about something."

She gave me a concerned look.

"It's nothing to be worried about. Let's go eat breakfast." I said optimistically.

We left to a small diner nearby and ordered a big meal. The table was filled with all sorts of goods. There was vanilla cake, eggs, hash brown, pancakes, toast and a whole lot of food. Claire looked up to me with a sheepish look and I looked at her as well. We both laughed at the thought of eating all of this food.

"So Chris, is something wrong with Piers?" She asked.

"No... What makes you say that?"

"It's just that when he came to the hotel room in the morning, he looked a bit down. Did something happen?"

"... You can say that."

"Want to talk about it?"

I stayed quiet and drank my coffee.

"It's kind of personal." I said.

Claire looked a bit disappointed and then drank from her strawberry shake.

"Okay Chris."

After eating breakfast, we went to Jade Park for a walk. It was breezy today and the wind felt nice. The park itself was a place of serenity within the city. I have been in the city for a while and this was one of the best things about living here.

"This is nice, spending time with each other again." Claire said.

"Yeah, we don't see it too often."

"You can say that again." She said as she sat down on a bench.

I sat down as well and we enjoyed the scenery.

"Claire, before I forget, Sherry told me to tell you that she wants to see you again."

"Sherry? You've seen her?"

"Yeah, we met up in Edonia."

"Oh, I was thinking about visiting her soon. She has grown up so much, it just makes me realize how old I'm getting."

"You still look young."

She giggled and then hugged me.

"Thanks Chris. I'm glad you said that."

"Yeah I guess..." I said while in my head, all I thought of was that kiss.

I sighed a little in disappointment.

"Chris? Are you sure nothing is wrong?" She asked again.

I sighed again and slummed down in the bench a little. I didn't know if I had enough courage to tell Claire what actually happened. I felt anxious.

"Claire, it's something that's not easy to say."

"But can you try to tell me." She said.

I felt like I was in a tight situation. What would she think of me if she knew I kissed Piers, or even the fact that I love him.

"Claire, I kind of... kissed Piers yesterday."

Her expression told everything; she was in shock.

"What?! Really! Was that what was really bothering you?" She exclaimed.

"...Yes."

"Chris, it's okay. Since it was by accident I understand. I guess you and Piers had one too many drinks last night."

Accident? She understood what I had told her, but I did not tell her everything. In a way, I was glad she misinterpreted the kiss as an accident but I just hoped that she only viewed it as that.

"Can you keep it a secret, Piers is still bummed out about it." I said

"Sure Chris. I'll keep it to myself."

I was glad I could trust Claire to keep this for me. This now makes me realize that I have to resolve this issue, once and for all, otherwise it'll keep coming back to haunt me. The tension between me and Claire then dropped. I was relieved to have told her about what happened; in fact I was extremely glad because I really wanted to tell her.

"It looks like there's a big storm coming." Claire said as she looked up to the sky.

I looked up as well and saw gray, dark clouds cover up the sky.

"We better get going then." I said.

We then left the park and went to my apartment. It was midday and almost time for lunch, although we weren't as hungry because of the big breakfast we had.

When we arrived, we saw Jill in the apartment.

"Hey Claire, Chris."

"Hi Jill, is Piers with you?" I asked.

"He left to go get lunch from the diner nearby."

I looked at Claire with a nervous look but her expression reassured me.

"I'll go catch up with him." I said as I left the apartment.

I went downstairs and I felt afraid to go see Piers. I wondered how this mess was ever going to get resolved.

I entered the diner and saw Piers at the other side of the bar. He looked like he was waiting for something. I walked up to him but it appeared that he hadn't noticed me.

"Piers?"

He turned around with a surprised expression.

"Oh, hi Chris..." He said with a gloomy tone.

He looked down and I felt responsible for it. How could I have made such a mistake. I should have kept my feelings from him and I should have kept it like that. Piers did not deserve that from me, especially since he is still recuperating from amnesia.

I felt like crap and I deserved it.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm sorry Piers... about last night."

He looked away and he started to pout.

"Chris it's okay, I don't really-"

"It's not okay. I shouldn't have done something that could have hurt you."

He looked me in the eye with determination, but at the same time he had doubt.

"How do you know that's not what I wanted." He sternly said.

I stayed quiet.

"Chris, ever since you found me, I've had plenty of dreams about you. Whether it was from my memory or my feelings, it was about you. I do care about you but I'm confused right now."

I kept my mouth shut and took time to absorb it in. He did care about me, but this was not the way I wanted it to be. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt him.

We both exchanged looks, but all I saw was sorrow in his eyes.

"I have your meal right here." Said a waitress behind me.

"Thank you." Piers said as he got the meal and left.

"Wait Piers." I called.

He left outside and I chased after him. As I caught up to him he stopped completely.

"Piers, what's wrong?" I asked.

I felt a drop of water on my head. I looked up and it started to rain. Piers then started to run for cover and I chased after him. Eventually, I caught up to him and then pulled him under a curtain roof of a little shop. As I held on to him, he was shaking and shivering.

"I'm sorry, I just can't be in the rain." He said.

"Are you allrig-" I said as I held on to his arm.

It was really warm, more than usual. I was beginning to worry.

" Is it because of the rain?" I asked.

He nodded and then wrapped his arms around my body. His eyes were closed and his whole body was trembling.

"I'm sorry Chris, I don't know why but I just feel really cold." He said as he held on to me.

"It's okay, you're fine now. We'll just wait until the rain passes." I said.

It began to thunder and rain harder. It looked like we were going to be stuck here until the rain passes through. Piers then started to lean on me and he began to slip off. I fell to the floor with him and he held on to me even tighter. I then laid him forward and he rested on my arms.

"I can't move my legs." He said.

"Don't worry, when the rain passes through I'll carry you to the apartment."

He looked at me with a troubled look.

"Chris, you're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad?"

"I stormed off in the diner and I left without you. I feel bad for that."

"Piers, I would never be angry with you."

He started to pout.

"I'm so sorry Chris." He said with great remorse.

"For what?"

"You've done so much for me. I don't deserve this from you."

He looked away.

"Why are you doing all of this for me?"

"Piers, I care about you..."

"I feel like a disappointment to you. I couldn't even stay after you kissed me, I was too embarrassed."

"Is that why you left?"

"Yes... truth be told, I didn't mind a kiss from you. Chris, I do have feelings for you, but what am I supposed to do about -"

He stopped as I approached him. My lips were just inches away from his, and I was that close to kissing him again. I stopped before we even came in contact, but I just smiled.

"Piers, I'll do anything for you, and you'll never be a disappointment to me." I whispered.

He was blushing and his eyes were locked on mine. I felt like it was too much for him.

"I'm sorry Piers..."

Just as I was going to pull away, he pulls me in. He grabs my face gently and he hesitates a little. He came in slowly and he placed his lips on mine. He had his arms around my neck while I held him close. He felt so warm and soft. It was a long kiss, but right at the end of it, he pulls away slowly and he looks at me with shyness, but at the same time with confidence.

"Chris..."

I stroked his cheek and he smiled. He got close enough to hug me.

"Thank you..."

I then held on to him.

The rain had then passed; the sky had cleared up and the sun started to come out. I looked around and I found the streets empty. It must have been because of the rain. I then placed Piers on my back and I began to carry him. As I do so, he lays his head on my shoulder and he begins to relax.

"Umm, thank you Chris."

"There's no need to thank me Piers. Just hold on tightly and don't let go."

"Ok, I will... "

As we made it to the apartment, we saw that Jill and Claire had already left. I placed the food Piers was carrying on the table and I carried him to my room. I placed him down on the bed and he let go.

"Are you sure you're going to be fine for now? You don't need to go to the hospital?" I asked.

"I'll be fine, just give me some rest."

I walked up to him and kissed him on his forehead.

"I'll be back later to check on you, sleep well."

I left him to rest in my room. I couldn't help but think what could have caused him to react like that. Did he have a problem with water? No, it couldn't be. I've seen him come in contact with water before... How could this be?

Regardless of the matter, he's fine for now.

After eating something, I came into his room with his lunch and a pair of fresh clothes. As I entered, I saw the bed was empty and I started to panic a little.

"Piers?"

"Yeah?" He answered from the bathroom.

"Oh, never mind. Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah." He said.

"I got you a fresh pair of clothes, I'll give them to you now."

He opened the door a little and stuck his hand out. I gave him his clothes and he shut the door.

"Thanks, I'll be out in a little."

I then laid down on the bed. I was kind of tired and I had a lot on my mind.

He then came out with the clothes I gave him. He grabbed his lunch that was on the table and then he laid by my side.

"Thanks Chris." He said as he began to eat.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Much better now."

"That's good to know."

He smiled as he ate, and I was glad to see him like this. When he finished, he placed his plate on the nightstand nearby and he laid down on his side facing my direction. I did so too as well.

"Chris, I remember calling you Captain."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you were promoted by the B.S.A.A. and you were so happy that day. That was also the day I became your lieutenant."

"Wow, I can't believe you remember that much already."

"Yeah, it's all coming back to me, little by little."

I smiled and he did so too. We looked at each other and it felt good to do so. He then started to turn red a little.

"Chris?"

"Yeah?"

"What you said back there, do you really mean it?" He asked.

"Of course."

He then laughed a little.

"I really don't know what I did to deserve the royal treatment from you." He said.

"Well... I don't know what I did to deserve you."

He looked at me surprised.

"Do I really mean that much to you?"

"You mean the world to me Piers."

He smiled again. I never thought it would become this, Piers here with me again. It was a dream come true. I now knew that he had feelings for me, just as I did for him. All this time I never realized what he was to me until I lost him, and now I've come to understand how I truly felt. Only now, I knew he shared the same feelings as well.

We spent the rest of the night together alone. He slept in my arms and we both had peace at last.

NOTE: Sorry it's so short, I really wanted to write this as quickly as possible. Anyways, I'm a little conflicted about something. I can't decide of whether or not to add a sex scene to the next chapter. To be honest, I was planning on doing it from the beginning since I rated this story mature, but now I'm having doubts about it. I'll see if I'll do it or not.


	5. Chapter 5: Lust

**Chapter 5: Lust**

I was moving around a lot and I was beginning to struggle. It felt hot this morning and I was beginning to sweat. It felt sensual, but I didn't know what it was; it felt good to push my morning erection against. I let out a little sigh of relief and I began to stroke up and down. It felt good. With each passing movement, my excitement went up. I held on tightly to what I was holding and I began to moan a little. I was enjoying myself as I stroked against something soft. I held on to the soft thing and it felt great.

"Chris?"

I immediately opened my eyes and I saw that I was holding on to Piers. Also without noticing, I had my hand down my boxers.

"Chris is something wrong?" Piers asked as he was beginning to get up from the bed.

I quickly grab the covers and I held it against my erection.

"No, nothing is wrong at all!" I said nervously.

"Okay then Chris." he said with a yawn. He then left to go to the bathroom.

I jumped off the bed and I ran to the other bathroom. Last night, I slept with Piers and I couldn't believe what I was doing right now. I was pleasuring myself against him. I locked the door and then checked on my boxers. There was only a little mess that was barely noticeable. I felt bad for doing something dirty, especially with Piers, but then it crossed my mind. It had been a while since I had any sexual pleasure. I decided to take a shower to take my mind off of it.

After a long shower, I changed quickly and got ready for the day. As I came out of the bathroom and went to the kitchen I saw my table filled with food. Piers then came out of the bedroom and he looked like he just got out of a bath. He had a towel over his shoulder and his hair was wet.

"Uh morning Chris" he said bashfully.

"Good morning Piers" I said nervously.

"I made breakfast. I hope you like it." he said with a smile.

I was a bit confused. Was he not aware of what happened when we woke up? I was hoping he didn't.

"Piers... Do you remember what happened this morning?" I asked anxiously.

"I remember waking up next to you Chris." he said happily.

"Oh okay." I said with a nervous laugh.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I hesitated a little. I had to get the dirty thought out of my mind. I calmed myself down and I relaxed.

"Yeah don't worry." I replied. I then sat down and began to serve myself. "Thanks Piers this looks really good."

"No problem Chris."

As we ate breakfast, the thought of what happened in the morning was going away. Piers acted a little silly when we were eating though. I felt like he was happy because of what happened yesterday.

The thought of it was sweet.

"Chris... umm I kind of wanted to talk to you about something." he said while blushing.

"Sure what is it?"

"Umm... what exactly would you call us? A ... couple?"

Now that I thought about it, I really didn't know what to call us. Lovers? Boyfriends? I took a while before I answered.

"I guess were just two people who have strong feelings for each other. Do we really have to put a label on it?" He looked at me again with that silly look; that silly 'in love look'. He didn't have to hold back how he felt anymore and neither did I.

"... but if I were to, I guess I would call us lovers."

He laughed and smiled even more.

"I can't believe what happened yesterday. It all happened so suddenly... I mean with the rain and the kiss." he said.

"Oh yeah, that's right." I said in thought of the rain.

"Piers, I need to look into what happened yesterday. I don't want any problems like that to come again. I'm going to have to take some time to look into this."

"Oh sure Chris." he said with a rather disappointing look.

Seeing how he was disappointed, I went up to him and tilted his head towards mine. I then gave him a kiss.

"I'll try to be quick. Then we'll spend some time together." I said.

He smiled and he gave me another kiss before leaving.

In my head, all I thought of was the problem from yesterday, and I wondered why the rain had caused him to act like that. It had me curious enough to go call Chana but regardless of my curiosity, it was about time to call her.

After breakfast, Piers decided to spend the rest of his morning watching T.V. in my room, while I was outside on the balcony. So far the only thing I had to report was the incident with the rain.

"Hello?" said Chana as she picked up her phone.

"Chana, it's me Chris."

"Ah, Mr. Redfield I've been expecting you. I have news about Piers' case."

"Oh really? Fill me in."

"I've noticed that his cells closely relate to those of a j'avo and it appears that he may share some characteristics from them."

"What kind of characteristics?"

"Usually, before anyone becomes a j'avo, they follow any order they're given before or after they turn. Has he shown any strange behavior that connects to this?"

Now that I thought about it, I did see a connection. From the moment I found him I told him to hold on, which was necessary because I had to carry him, and ever since, he has been holding on to me anytime he gets the chance.

"Yeah, I do see a connection." I said with concern.

"I see. If you recall, I mentioned that Piers had some super human abilities. Well, they closely relate to a j'avo.

"Okay... then what exactly are they?"

"If you haven't already noticed, he must have a higher temperature, a bigger appetite, abnormal strength."

"Do any of these abilities pose a threat?"

"Not necessarily. I also mentioned that these abilities would not be so great; he is still a normal person."

I thought of what happened yesterday and just thought of the dangers that could pose to Piers.

"Is there any way to cure him from the virus?"

"No, if we give him the vaccine, it may be fatal for him."

"I just wanted to know because of something that occurred yesterday. He had a strange reaction and he became immobile when he came in contact with water, or to be more specific, rain."

"I was afraid of something like that. I also wanted to talk to you about something else that concerns this. I'm sure you're familiar with the T-Veronica virus."

"Yeah... I'm familiar with it." I said darkly.

"Well, the Veronica virus is actually one of the key components of the C-Virus. I believe Piers' reaction to the rain may be because of this."

"How?" I asked.

"Overstimulation. Originally, we saw that the Veronica virus cannot survive in water, but once it takes a host it can create a special liquid that protects it. When it became a base to the C-Virus, this trait was still there, but in the case of Piers, he cannot produce that much liquid in time. To give you a better understanding, let's say that he wants to take a shower or a bath. If he takes a bath, he can create the liquid slowly in the water and he'll be fine. However, in the case of a shower, there would be too many stimulants; hundreds of little drops of water overstimulate his cells, and it cannot produce the liquid in time to protect him."

"Wait, he became immobile when this happened. What happens if he is not protected in time?"

"I'm not completely sure... but think of it like this. Think of Piers as a fire, and how fire reacts to water."

"Is it possible he could die?"

"Yes and no. You can always light up a fire again after it rains. I would have to look more into it."

"Ok then." I said with worry.

"Look I'll be in town soon. This city is one of the last ones marked for the vaccine. When I come I'll check on him. Don't worry I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Then what do I do if it rains again."

"Just keep him out of the rain and keep tabs on the weather. I got to go now." she said as she hung up in a hurry.

"Ok bye..." I said.

This was a lot to take in, but it was for the benefit of Piers.

As I entered, Piers came up to me dressed and ready to go out. He was wearing khaki shorts and a black shirt.

"Claire and Jill called. They are taking us to some fair that is happening in the park."

"Oh okay, I'll get ready now."

Before I even took another step. "Piers, be sure to bring an umbrella."

We headed outside and saw Jill and Claire across the street. Jill was wearing brown shorts with a blue tank top and a hat, while Claire was wearing dark blue shorts and a white shirt with a jacket. The thing that amazed me was that Claire had her hair down. They waved in excitement as we crossed the street.

"Hey, you guys made it in time." Jill said.

"Wow Claire, I don't think I've seen you with your hair down before." I said in surprise.

"Well, it's nice to let it loose sometimes." She said bashfully.

"We better get going, the fair is about to start." Piers said as he looked at his watch.

We then started to walk in the direction that led to the park. As we walked, we saw the streets were mostly empty and we saw the sidewalks filled with people. Everyone we passed by seemed to be in a festive mood.

"What's the special occasion?" Piers asked.

"Oh, this is just some annual fair that the city holds. It really is more like a holiday here because people take their time off to enjoy the fair." Claire said.

"Yeah, citizens here started the tradition years ago and ever since the fair has been getting bigger and bigger." Jill said.

"That sounds interesting." Piers said as he was intrigued.

"Wait, how did they set it up so fast? It used to take about two days to set this up." I asked.

"They had special storage for this, and they set it up last night." Jill said.

As we arrived, we saw the park filled with people and attractions; there were booths and stands that filled in the entire park. The first attraction we passed by was a face painting booth. Claire then grabbed my arm and Piers' arm toward the booth.

"Wha-!? Claire, let go." I said as I struggled to get free.

"Oh come on, it'll be like old times." She pleaded.

I gave her a stern look as she tried to win me over. I then looked at Jill for help.

"Sorry, I don't do face painting." She said.

"Look, even Piers wants to paint his face." Claire said as she looked at him.

I then looked at him and he started to blush.

"I really don't mind Chris." He said in a sheepish tone.

After getting our face painted we started to look for concession stands. We then came across a hotdog stand and decided to eat there.

"I'll order." Claire said.

Jill looked at Piers strangely as we waited.

"What are you exactly?" She asked.

I didn't know what she meant, but I started to get nervous. Did she mean the virus?

"A puppy." He said.

"Oh I thought you were a bear."

I was worried over nothing. How silly of me.

Claire then came with our food, and we sat down at a table nearby. Everyone enjoyed the hotdogs and it felt relaxing. I then had a bad thought that I felt shameful of. As Piers ate his hotdog, I couldn't get these dirty thoughts out of my mind. I was so sex deprived, I started to fantasize ridiculous things. Piers then glance over while I was staring. I quickly looked away and it felt awkward because he looked at me when it was on the tip of his tongue.

"Oh look" Claire said as she pointed out to what appeared to be a fire truck.

"What's going on? Who are they?" I asked.

"Oh they're just a group that wets people for fun." Jill said.

"What!" I exclaimed.

"Don't worry, they won't wet you without your consent." Claire said.

As they passed us by, they began to sprinkle water on people around them.

"Wait, I don't think we should stay here." I said anxiously.

"Why not Chris? It's just a little water." Jill said.

I then looked at Piers and he had a concerned look as well.

"Chris, don't you want to get wet?" Claire asked.

I shook my head and took Piers from the table.

"We'll just keep our distance for now." I said as we backed away.

"Oh wait Chris, as a heads up, they'll wet people wearing light clothing, so be careful." Claire said as we left.

We got some distance and made it to another table.

"Chris what's wrong. Piers asked.

"I can't get you wet. It'll be just like yesterday."

He gave me a frightened look, but he nodded and became serious.

"I was afraid of that. I'll try not to get wet." he said while looking past me.

Not too far, Jill was walking towards us.

"Hey, what happened? Why did you leave?" she asked.

"Piers can't get wet." I said.

Jill looked at him and noticed what he had on his side.

"... but he's holding an umbrella, and it's a sunny day."

"Jill, he can't get wet because of the virus."

She gave a concerned look, and then gasped to what was behind us. A fire truck was passing by, and they began to aim at us. As they fired a shot, I grabbed Piers and jumped out of the way. Luckily, we avoided the splash. Jill then signaled them to leave.

"That was a close one." I said as I picked up Piers.

He held his hand in pain. He got a little wet.

"Piers, are you okay?" I asked as I examined his hand.

"Yeah I'll live." he said in pain.

"At the very least, you should get rid of the umbrella; they'll get the wrong idea and wet him." Jill said as she came to us.

"Yeah, I'll try to conceal it for now." Piers said.

"I think it'd be best if you leave now. There are a bunch of trucks like that around the park. I'll get Claire and we'll meet up at the exit." Jill said as she left.

We then headed towards the exit, but had to take a couple detours because of the trucks. For each one we passed, we had to run and avoid getting wet.

"Chris wait." Piers said as he stopped.

"What is it? Were almost to the exit."

"What did you mean by virus?"

Before I could answer, a truck passed by.

"Looks like somebody wants to get wet! They even brought an umbrella!" Said the driver through speakerphone.

As they shot at Piers, I jumped in the way and took the shot. I was soaking wet and drenched. My face paint started to come out.

"Piers head for the exit and give me the damn umbrella!" I shouted.

He then gave me the umbrella and started to run. I looked back and saw him reach Claire and Jill. Thank god this mess was done and over with. Since I was soaking wet and tired, I felt comfortable enough to call it a day. The funny part was that the umbrella was the reason why I got wet. How ironic...

It was sunset here in the park and the fair began to close. On the way to the exit of the park Claire decided to get some towels for me. We went to a stand that handed out towels and we saw a bunch of people soaking wet as well.

"I wish I knew about this before I came." I said bitterly.

"Sorry Chris, this was just something the fair started doing recently." Claire said.

"It's okay." I said to Claire.

"I'll be right back with a towel Chris." she said as she left.

I then turned my attention to Piers.

"How are you holding up?" I asked him.

"My hand is feeling better." he said.

"That's good to know."

"Claire is coming." Jill said.

I looked at Claire as she was coming back with the towels, and she stopped. She looked like she had just seen a ghost.

"Claire is something wrong?" I asked.

"Umm, no. I thought I saw someone I knew." she said in a concerned tone.

"Who was it?"

She looked a bit heartbroken. She was clutching on to her arm as if she was afraid.

"It's not important. Forget I mentioned it." She said as she handed me my towel.

Claire and Jill then decided to go to their hotel room to rest. Still a little wet, I decided it would be best to take a shower. We then left the park and headed home. As we entered the apartment, Piers laid down on the couch out of exhaustion as I went to my room.

"Piers if you can, please get me a fresh towel from the closet." I said as I entered my bathroom.

I turned the faucet and waited for the hot water to come through. I took off my shirt, which was still wet, and placed it aside. Piers then entered with my towel.

"Oh uh... sorry to walk in on you like this." he said while blushing

"No it's okay, I had to take my shirt off because it was still wet." I said as I took the towel from him.

He seemed quite nervous and distracted; he was looking at me with an embarrassed look and he was looking at my chest hesitantly.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Uh no, sorry I'm just a little distracted..." he said.

The way he acted, got me aroused in a way; the way he looked at me so innocently seemed to call me over. I hated how a dirty side of myself took over. I could not believe how sex-crazed I was, but I had to get it out of my head.

"What are you doing?" asked Piers as I turned off the faucet.

"I can always take a shower later." I said.

He seemed to have turned red even more. He then came up to me and got my towel.

"At the very least, you should dry yourself." he said as he began to dry me.

I felt like he was picking up on the signs I left him and it felt wrong to do so. He first started with my hair, and then moved to my face and chest. His soft touch aroused me ever so and I felt impatient. I grabbed his hand and looked him in the eyes with allurement. I kissed him as he dropped the towel. He held on to me as I did the same to him. He had such a sweet taste; it was so intoxicating. I felt my excitement get to me as I brushed my erection against him.

"Chris..." he said in a soft voice.

Our kiss became so intense and overwhelming; Piers jumped and wrapped his legs around me as we headed to the bedroom. I pushed him down and he fell to the bed. I then laid on him and I begin to kiss his neck. He let out a little moan that excited me even more.

"Chris... Chris..." he moaned as I kissed him.

"Call me Captain Piers." I whispered in his ear.

He laughed a little. "Captain... Captain..." he said with an intensifying moan.

I unbuttoned my pants, and it came out of my boxers. I then started to undress Piers. I quickly took off his shirt and I went down on him to unbutton his pants. His erection came out as well and I got a look at his size; he was pretty big for a kid. I then start rub him with one hand, as I pulled down his pants all the way with my other hand. His body was so smooth and lean, but he was well toned with muscle.

I could not believe what I was doing with him. My lust for him got the better of me... but it was something I accepted with no shame.

I then started to enter him, but it was difficult because he was so tight.

"Chris... not so rough." He said with a little pain.

"I'll be gentle." I said as I went deeper.

The deeper I went, the more the feeling became intense. He was so warm inside, and I felt overwhelmed with pleasure. Piers moaned a little in pain, but I still went on. I then started to thrust in and out, but I had to do it slowly so I couldn't hurt him. It was difficult maintaining a slow speed. The deeper I went, the more he held on to me; one hand was over my shoulder and the other clutched the bed sheet. Eventually, I couldn't hold it and I started thrusting at a faster rhythm. He moaned even louder, but I still kept going. After each thrust I could feel myself coming. I was close, almost there.

I then slowed down and stopped to hear my phone ring. My PDA had a special ringtone that rang in the case of an emergency.

I wondered what it was.

I then took myself out of Piers slowly, and he let out a gasp of relief.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"It hurts... but not in a bad way. I think you were too big for me." he said as closed his legs.

I covered him with a blanket, kissed him on his forehead and left to the doorway.

"I have to take this call. We'll finish later." I said.

I lifted up my pants a little and then went to get my phone. It was an emergency call and I wondered what happened now.

"Hello, is it urgent? I'm in the middle of something." I said as I picked up the phone.

"Yes sir. We've received news about some sightings that we believe you should hear."

"All right get on with it." I said impatiently.

He said something that I was unsure of.

"What?! That's impossible..." I said in shock.

"I'm sorry sir but it has been confirmed. Ada Wong is alive.

I could not believe what I just heard. She was still alive.

NOTE: I've been thinking about taking my time to write these chapters. I thought I could write on a weekly basis, but it is easier said than done. Regardless, I'll do my best to write as quickly as I can.


	6. Chapter 6: Duplicity

**Chapter 6: Duplicity**

I felt terrified. How could it have been possible? I saw her die in front of my own eyes and there was no way she could have possibly lived. I replayed that moment in my head and I couldn't see a possible loophole that could have existed. She died and that was it.

"...you got me... well-played... but nothing can stop it now..."

She muttered those last words before she fell to her death. She was so calm and collected; so nonchalant about dying. She had plenty of things to fall upon if her plans were ever interrupted; she had a backup plan for a backup plan. Could it be that she had something else to rely on when we stopped that big B.O.W.?

Haos?

"An arrest warrant has been made for her. She is now considered an S-class criminal and a top priority to be arrested and apprehended. I'm truly sorry sir. We'll catch her eventually..." said the soldier from behind the phone as he hung up.

"Thank you..." I said.

It then occurred to me that death was only an illusion. Piers managed to cheat death for a second chance, thanks to Ada. Nothing was impossible anymore with these viruses and I knew Piers was in potential danger now. No it wasn't like that at all; he was always in potential danger from the moment I found him. I entered my room with a defeated look and just went to the bathroom disregarding Piers in the bed. I turned on the faucet and I started to fill my bathtub with water. I felt worried and I wanted to relax for now.

"What's wrong?" Piers asked as he entered. He was wearing nothing but his shorts.

It appeared that he was still in the mood but unfortunately for him I wasn't.

"I kind of want to take a bath." I said to him, hinting for him to get out.

"But why?" He asked.

"I'm sorry Piers. I'm sure you can tell that was no pleasant phone call."

"Yeah, I figured." He said with some uncertainty.

"I'll be better soon. I just need some time to think." I said as I turned off the faucet. The water was warm enough.

He came up to me and held on to me. He had his arm around me and his head against my chest.

"Don't worry Chris. I'm sure it'll get better." He said with care.

I looked down on him and kissed him. He smiled as we did so. I then took off my pants and entered the water. He looked a bit confused after that.

"At the very least you should take a bath with me."

He seemed to be blushing and nervous as he agreed. He took his pants off and then entered the water. I looked carefully as he did so.

"It doesn't hurt?" I asked.

"No, I mean at first it does, but then it goes away." He said as he laid the back of his head against my chest. He laid on me.

"That's good to know." I said with reassurance.

"Chris? I don't mean to be a bother, but what happened with that phone call?"

"Is it okay if I tell you about it later? I'm kinda stressed about it."

"Sure, but was it really that bad?"

"In a way, but it's nothing to be concerned about now."

"Oh okay. I just worry it's going to be really bad... It's not that bad is it?"

"It could be. I'm sorry Piers; I really don't want to talk about this now."

"Sure, sorry."

It was quiet for a moment. I closed my eyes and I began to relax. I then opened one eye to see his expression; he began to smile to himself.

"...but I just want to ask you one more thing before anything." He said eagerly.

"And what would that be?" I asked.

He turned over and laid forward on me. He was hard.

"Are we going to finish what we started anytime soon?"

I smiled and chuckled. "Sure Piers."

We kissed and caressed each other passionately. He then bent over and laid against the side of the tub. I came over on him and I began to enter him. He let out that little moan of his as I bit on to his neck. I nibbled and he exhaled in pleasure. I then reached around and wrapped my hand on to his erection. I started from the head and I pulled the foreskin all the way to the bottom of the shaft. It was so soft and smooth; it felt nice.

"Chris..." He moaned.

I was excited. I went in deeper with each thrust and I started to go faster. Piers held on to the side and he was bracing himself. As I thrust into him, the water around us began to splash and make a mess. After a while, we decided to change positions. I laid back while he was on top of me. From there he did most of the work. He would move his hips fast and it felt great. He had his hands over my chest as I held on to his waist.

"I'm close..." I said.

He then laid his body on mine and he placed his head over my shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me as I came. He began to breathe hard and he had his eyes closed. As he opened them, he looked me in the eyes and smiled as I gave him a kiss.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, better than ever. That was great." He said happily.

After getting properly cleaned, we changed and got ready for bed.

"Chris, can I sleep with you again tonight?" He asked.

"By all means." I said as I laid on my bed.

He laid aside and he got closer to me. He placed his arms around me as I did the same. I placed my head over his hair and he placed his head against my chest.

"Piers, I need to tell you what we have to do now. This is pertaining to that phone call."

"Sure, what is it?"

"There is a mad woman on the loose; a dangerous criminal that goes by the name Ada Wong."

"Ada Wong?" He asked.

"Yes, she might be after you or me."

"But why? What have we done?"

I explained to him everything about her and what she did to us. The whole time, Piers was in shock.

"How can someone do that." He said frightened.

"It also has to do with what you carry. You have a virus in you and she's probably after that."

"I have a virus in me?"

"Yeah, but it's bonded to your cells; there are no repercussions that come with it. I believe that the virus you have has something special that she wants."

I knew that was the reason she brought him back. She wanted that virus strain he injected himself with. It had to be the only reason. I also wanted to avoid telling Piers about how he died. I didn't want him to know, for it could have brought more problems.

"This all sounds scary." He said nervously.

"Piers, you need to be on your guard for now. She's very dangerous and deceptive; she fooled us all to think she died."

"Chris this sounds a lot to take in. I don't know if I can handle-"

"Piers, I promise I won't let her do anything to you. I promise I'll keep you safe."

His anxiety went away and he calmed down. He held on to me tightly as well.

"Okay Chris, thanks."

Seeing how this problem was apparent now, I didn't want to make a big deal out of it. Although trouble was probably ahead, we were safe for now and I didn't want to trouble Piers anymore.

"Piers, we don't have to worry about this now. For now just rest."

"Okay Chris." He said before falling asleep.

The next day the both of us woke up in a grim mood. Although, while we ate breakfast, we still managed to hold a conversation while eating despite the fear that remained in our minds. I knew I had to prepare for a moment like this and it was about time to do so.

"Piers, I need you to do me a favor."

"Sure what is it?" He asked.

"I'm going to look more into this problem, so I need you to be with Claire and Jill for now. I'm going to be extremely busy and I don't want any distractions."

He gulped a little and he seemed nervous. The tension of the situation was becoming too much for him. I hated to see him like this but it was for his own good.

"Okay Chris." He said anxiously.

It would be best if he stayed with them. I didn't want him to know more about this mess and it was the best thing to do for him. He packed some things in a bag and then left to their hotel room. I already arranged for them to look around the city with a tour guide; they would be going to museums, parks, historical landmarks, etc. I arranged this to keep them busy and out of my mind.

• • •

Three days have passed since then and I felt like I did some progress. I went to a gun and ammunition shop out of town and I made sure I was well supplied. In my apartment, I was loaded with weapons. I had survival knifes, assault rifles, sniper rifles, handguns; the whole lot of them. I also managed to get a tanker as well in the case of an emergency. Besides the weapons, I also managed to get supplies and food that would last us for months. I was prepared for anything now but after looking at all the supplies I felt ridiculous. Did I really need this much? And for what... a mad woman who wanted to bring hell onto this world?

What was I doing... she got into my head. What am I to do in this situation?

The thought of Piers was all that I needed. He was the reason why I got all these supplies and I was willing to stand by my actions. It was for his safety.

I knew the only thing left to do now was to look into Ada Wong and I knew a person who could possibly help with this.

"Hello?" Asked a voice as they picked up their phone.

"Leon, it's me. Chris."

"Chris, what is it?" He asked.

"Sorry to ask you about this but I want intel on Ada Wong. I know you had some connections to her and I want to know more about her." I said.

He hesitated behind the phone. I knew he had connections to her and I wanted to know who she truly was.

"Chris, she's dead already. There's no point in-"

"The B.S.A.A. reported sightings of her. She's not dead."

"Chris, you shouldn't go to such lengths like this. Whatever it is you want with Ada, there's no point in doing so."

"Leon, with all due respect, I know you know something about her. If you recall, you were even willing to protect her against me back in China. You can't tell me that you don't have a connection with her."

He stayed quiet.

"Leon, something occurred not too long ago with the C-virus. For some reason, I have a strain that she might be after."

"...but how-"

"It's a long story. I fear that my life and the people I love are at risk. What do you know about her."

He stayed quiet before he answered.

"I'll tell you what I know, but I won't go too far to reveal too much."

"It doesn't matter. I just want intel on her that can possibly help. Be sure to start from the beginning."

"Okay... She is an international spy that used to work for Wesker. We actually first met in Raccoon city and worked our way out of the zombies and B.O.W.s. She was there to retrieve the G-virus."

"The G-virus... I know that she was not the only one that retrieved a sample. In a report, it was said that there was two spies that retrieved the virus. I now know that Ada Wong was one of them."

"All right, we then met in Spain a couple years later. It was around the time of the Plaga incident. It was from there I realized that she wanted to help me in her own way."

"Really? I didn't know she had a soft spot for you."

"She does in some way. We met a couple more times later but in situations that dealt with work. She was never a bad person against me, and I sometimes saw her as an ally. Chris, she only goes after her mission objective despite the circumstances and obstacles that come in her way. She is not completely bad."

"I find that hard to believe." I said skeptically.

"I'm sure you do." He said.

"Thanks for the info. I appreciate it." I said as I was about to hang up.

"Wait Chris, before you go, I want to tell you something that has been on my mind for a while."

"What is it?" I asked.

"After you reported to me that Ada was dead, the missile strike hit the city and I had to maneuver my way out of it. After I reached a safe zone, Ada came by helicopter to help me and my partner."

"What?! That's impossible. She had already died by then." I said in surprise.

"That's what I thought too. It wasn't until I saw her that I started to suspect something."

"And what would that be?"

"It's impossible to be in two places at once. It must have been a doppelgänger or something."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I know, trust me. There's the international spy that likes to mess with me and there's the doppelgänger that led neo-umbrella. The Ada I know would have never led an organization like that."

"Leon, you've given me some useful information, but I still have to look more into this."

"Sure Chris. I'm glad to be of some help. Also sorry about earlier. It was just some private matter that wasn't easy to discuss about."

"I understand and it's risky business that you're working with."

"I know but it comes with the job."

"Thanks Leon, I appreciate your help."

"Sure thing Chris." He said before hanging up.

The intel that I had made me very suspicious. Ada worked for Wesker and Simmons and her specialty was field work. It didn't look like she specialized with manufacturing viruses; it just didn't add up.

Not a second later, my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Redfield, it's me Chana. I have urgent news. I just discovered something crucial about the virus Piers has."

"What is it?"

"He's developed anti-bodies like Jake Muller. Although they are anti-bodies that work against the C-virus, they also work as an enhancer for it."

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"His strain of the virus became immune to the anti-bodies. His virus can't be destroyed by the vaccine at all."

"What! How can that be?"

"The virus adapted to it. What I'm afraid of is the fact that if someone were to be infected with this type of virus, we wouldn't be able to cure it."

"So if we inject Piers with the vaccine now, it would do nothing then?"

"Precisely, but in his case the virus bonded to his cells and genetic makeup. It only works to stabilize his cells."

"And there's no way to make a new vaccine?"

"Yes and no. The virus would change its form and adapt. It would be completely immune."

I panicked to what she said and it all made sense now.

"Where are you now?" I asked.

"I'm in Jade City now. We're almost done distributing the vaccine; nearly every citizen has been vaccinated."

"Chana I want to meet up with you outside the city limits near the main bridge. There's a good chance that Ada Wong may be after Piers."

"What?! How? Is she not dead?"

"No, this must have been her plan from the beginning. She brought Piers back for his blood."

"Oh my, we have to act quickly. I'll be on my way." She said as she hung up.

I quickly got my clavicle harness and my hand gun as I left outside. As I called a cab, I took out my cell phone. I had to call Piers.

"Hey buddy, where ya heading?" Asked the driver.

"Take me to the city outer limits near Jade Bridge and get there fast." I said impatiently.

"Sure thing." He said as he began to drive.

My heart raced fast out of anxiety as I called Piers. I hope she hasn't got to him yet.

"Hello?" Answered Claire.

"Claire put me with Piers."

"Sure, let me just find him. We're at a museum right now and I think I lost him."

"Okay just get him quick."

I began to panic as I waited.

"Found him. I'll pass him to you right now." Claire said.

"Chris, what happened?" Piers asked as he answered.

"Piers listen to me. There's a good chance that Ada Wong is after you right now. Leave the museum and head for Jade Bridge."

"What?!" He exclaimed."

"Relax, we have to take precautions now."

"Okay Chris." He said with fear.

"Before you head to the bridge, I want you to go to my apartment. There are supplies and weapons I need you to get."

"Weapons?!"

"Yes, leave it to Claire and Jill to help you with that. Also, I left some keys on my nightstand. Those are keys for a tanker at a nearby parking station. I want you to use the tanker to get to the bridge."

"Okay Chris."

"I got to go but I'll call you soon."

I hung up and got my wallet. We were close.

"Hey buddy, it sounds like ya going to war. What the hell are ya doing?"

"It's confidential but if I were you, I wouldn't get involved." I said threatening him.

"Duly noted." He replied.

I paid him off and he left me nearby the bridge. Not too far, Chana had arrived as well.

"Mr. Redfield over here!" She called as I ran to her position.

"What are we to do now?" She asked nervously.

"We have to wait until Piers arrives. Most likely she'll try to get to him while he's in the city which could bring some trouble to the citizens."

"I see. If we get him out of the city, others won't have to be involved."

"Yes, and there is a good chance that she may be after you as well since you are responsible for the vaccine."

"Oh dear." She said with fear.

We waited for a while for Piers. The plan was to go by tanker and head to the B.S.A.A. East Headquarter department. There Piers can get some protection.

My cell then began to ring. I checked and saw from the caller I.D. that it was a number registered in the B.S.A.A.

"Hello?"

"Is this Chris Redfield?" Asked a sturdy voice.

"Yeah, who is this?"

"We're a team that was stationed to a nearby city and we've been called to the forest to report and exterminate some loose B.O.W.s. Not too far, we've found a woman with a bunch of suspicious equipment. We've identified her as Ada Wong."

"Really?! That's good news." I exclaimed.

"She was not too far from Jade city; only a couple miles away using a base camp. We believe that she was planning some attack."

"I suggest you be careful with her. No doubt she'll try to escape and proceed with her plan."

"Yes, but she's been locked up good and there's no way she can possibly escape. However, in the base camp we've found that she has released some B.O.W.s. We really need help on rounding them up because we're shorthand on men. Is it possible for you to come to help?"

"Yes, I'll be there as soon as possible, but I want to know how you got my number?" I asked.

"We scanned the area for other agents that can help; we were hoping to find some B.S.A.A agents that could've been in the city. Although we already called for backup, they're late and we need help now."

"Oh I understand. What's your name soldier?"

"Russo."

"Thank you for your help Russo. I'll be on my way." I said as I hung up.

"What happened?" Chana asked.

"A team nearby captured Ada and they need help catching some B.O.W.s."

"Oh that's a relief, but what now?"

"Arrange for someone to pick you up. I've got to get going to this base camp."

As Chana began to make some calls, I called for a cab to take me out of the city. They were located a couple miles near a forest. I was glad and relieved to know that she was finally caught. I then decided to call Piers.

"Chris? We've got the keys to the tanker and were on our way. We-"

"Piers, it's okay. Don't worry that much.

"But why?"

I wanted to keep the news a secret for now. It would still be best if we take him to HQ for analysis on his blood at least.

"I'll tell you about it when you get to the bridge. I'll meet up with you later."

"Okay Chris." He said with doubt as he hung up.

As we arrived to the location, I saw a B.S.A.A. truck nearby. After paying the cab I went to the truck.

"Hello? Anyone here?"

It was empty for some reason.

I then started to follow some tracks that I found. It appeared human at the very least. After a while, I was well deep into the forest. Out of nowhere, I heard a branch crack. I take out my gun quickly and I began to look around. The sound came from behind a big tree.

"Show yourself." I said.

Seeing how this place had no base, I began to get nervous. I then heard steps come closer from the tree. As I try to make out a figure, it completely revealed itself from the dark.

"Long time no see... Chris."

"...Ada."

NOTE: I wrote this chapter way too long and I had to cut it short right here. I'm currently finishing the next chapter and hopefully I'll have it uploaded this week. Since I'm on break, I have plenty of time to write now.


	7. Chapter 7: Havoc

**Chapter 7: Havoc**

Ada Wong was right in front of me, and I fell for her trap. I should have known something like this would have happened. I did the best I could to prepare for a moment like this, but due to the current circumstances I felt insecure.

"So... What do I owe this pleasure to?" She said jokingly.

"You can cut the bullshit Ada. Whatever it is you're planning, I'll stop it."

I felt a certain doubt in my voice. I didn't really think I could handle her and what she had in store for me in this moment. I felt like she was untouchable.

"Please, there's no need to be angry with me. I mean, I did bring back your friend from the dead."

"I know you had ulterior motives behind this. You wanted to use his blood for the virus."

"Very good. I'm surprised to see that you figured out this much." She said sarcastically.

"You're insane Ada. There's no point in doing this."

"Actually there is. You can't really expect me to be so forgiving after what they've done to me? This is my form of justice and I shall see that I will rule with an iron fist."

There was never really a point with reasoning with her. She was too far gone; completely corrupted by madness and power. There was no helping her.

"I'll commend you for your effort at the very least. I'll tell you everything I know."

"Why?" I asked confused.

"You've come this far Chris. I might as well just tell you about whom I am and what I've done. I'm sure you're curious to know how I survived."

"I know that there were two of you in China. You weren't alone."

"Wow, I am amazed on how much you know, but it's too bad it isn't enough to stop me." She said menacingly.

I then pointed my gun to her head. I knew that at this point, she could do whatever she wanted to me. I was trapped and isolated in the forest; I was in her clutches and there was no way out. I knew, at the very least, that she had something in store for me. Whatever it may be, I didn't think I would be able to handle it.

"I'll be sure to be the one to stop you." I said with hesitation.

"Good luck with that, but on a serious note let me continue about who I am. So if you could just lower your gun..."

Something wasn't right. She was being too loose and it wasn't like her to act like that. I had a strange feeling about this but I lowered my gun anyways.

"I'm sure you know already that I used to work for Chief Security Advisor Simmons." She said as she began to walk.

"Yeah, I clued in on that after he died."

"Well, it was all because of him; it was he who made me who I am today. My name isn't Ada... It's Carla, Carla Radames."

"Carla?"

"Yes, I was the one who created the C-virus and Neo-Umbrella. You see, the real Ada Wong used to work for Simmons, and it wasn't until operation: Bacillus terminate, that she decided to betray him."

She began to walk closer to me.

"Driven by lust and power, Simmons decided to look for Ada, but failed miserably. He became so obsessed, he was actually willing to go to lengths to clone her... and that's where I come in. My gift to him became his tool that gave him the upper hand; he used my virus to make Ada again and he used me as the base."

"That explains how there were two of you, but tell me this. Why are you doing all this?"

"Why?" She said mockingly. "It's to extract my vengeance and to put an end to humanity."

Her words went through my head and she reminded me of someone. It was Alexia Ashford, the creator of the T-veronica virus. After infecting herself, she went mad with power. In the end she couldn't really see what she had become and we stopped her because of it.

"Carla, I've seen this all before."

She looked a bit surprised but at the same time her expression was serious.

"These viruses bring nothing but havoc. You're not the only one who thought they could bring an end to this world. Those who created viruses for the sake of havoc ended up becoming drunk with power. I've seen this enough to know that your plans will never succeed."

She chuckled a little. She then reached behind her back and held her hand there.

"Don't move or I'll shoot!" I shouted.

Without paying attention to what I said she took out a cube. As she looked at it, she began to smirk.

"Well that was a touching speech, but I'll have you know that I'm not 'drunk'; I'm enlightened. Soon this world will perish and I will reign among chaos." She said as she began to laugh.

She kept saying the same thing; havoc and chaos on the world and humanity. I couldn't really figure out what she was trying to accomplish here. We're in the forest alone, miles away from Jade City. I had a sick feeling in my gut that I couldn't shake. I felt like she was doing this for another reason.

The wind blew and she had moved close enough; she was just mere meters away from me. The anxious feeling I had, left. I felt no fear while thinking of what I had to do. If she were to kill me here, I would take her life as well. I would ensure that the both of us die here.

"Ada I'm curious. What happened to the squad that was stationed here?"

She held the cube near her mouth and began to speak.

"Oh you mean Russo. Don't worry I took care of him." She said in the same sturdy voice that I spoke to a while back.

"I had arranged for them to come here and I took their lives. It was all to get you here." She said in her normal voice.

"... and Piers... You really brought him back for his blood."

"Yes." She said calmingly.

Her stare was cold and furious. Although she sent chills down my spine, I maintained my posture. To think that she scared me a little, but it was reasonable to me because she threatened the safety of Piers.

Piers, the boy I've come to love has brought me the greatest joy in the world. I loved him and the last thing I wanted was to see him get hurt by this woman. I couldn't let her go on, but so far she's done nothing. She humored me a little by answering my questions and she didn't take any aggressive actions against me yet, but I didn't know what she was up to. What was she planning?

"I think I wasted enough time here..." She said deviously.

I took a few steps back and I reached for my gun. As I did so, she placed her hand behind her back. Our eyes were locked on each other and we were prepared to take action. Neither of us moved at all; we were both still and anticipating on what the other would do. It felt like it was to the death as her cold eyes turned to a deadly expression.

She smirked as she threw something at me. It was a small silver ball that exploded syringes. I quickly reacted and took cover behind a tree. She as well took cover and took out a gun.

"Damn, I thought that would have gotten you this time." She said while chuckling.

"Give up Ada!" I shouted as I pointed my gun in her direction. I shot some rounds, but missed her completely.

As I reloaded, she quickly ran to another tree to get closer. I shot again as she ran but missed.

"What's wrong Chris? Am I to fast for you?" She said tauntingly

I didn't want to fall for her taunts. If I were to make a mistake here, it'll all be over for me. I glanced quickly to where she was taking cover and I saw that she was gone.

"Third time's the charm." She said from behind me. She threw another ball at my direction but missed as I quickly went around the tree.

She began to run to another tree as I shot at her. She fell and then got up quickly to take cover.

"Shit... At the very least I bought time!" She shouted in pain.

"Bought time?" I said to myself.

She was stalling this whole time.

After a while, she then revealed herself and started walking my direction slowly. She had a bullet wound on her leg as she began to limp. I then walked to her direction calmly.

I got her and she couldn't move now.

"Damn you! Don't think that this changes anything..." She hissed.

She then pointed a gun in my direction but couldn't pull the trigger. She completely fell to the floor as I walked up to her. Her body was beginning to deform and she began to twitch. The clothes that she was wearing soon faded off and her skin turned pasty gray.

"He he, there's nothing that you can do now... I've done my part here... my accomplice shall finish it." She mutters before completely deforming. It was just like that B.O.W. from the warehouse facility.

She melted away.

I felt like I finished it, but I knew it wasn't over. She still had something in plan. I ran through the forest and I made it to the road. As I looked aside, I saw the B.S.A.A. truck. Luckily, the keys were still inside. I began to drive as fast as I could and I got my cell phone out. I was about to call Piers.

"Hello? Chris?" Piers asked anxiously as he answered his phone.

"Piers where are you? Have you made it to the bridge yet?"

"No, we haven't been able to move around at all. There's a major traffic jam in the main road and we can't turn anywhere."

"Just try your best to get out of the ci-"

"Hold on, people are starting to get out of their cars. There's something on the road."

"What is it Piers?"

"There saying it's some kind of ...cocoon."

"What?! Piers be careful, you've got to get out of there!"

Out of nowhere, I then started to hear screams. All that came to mind were the chrysalides in China and Edonia. I feared the worst.

"Piers! What's happening!?"

"It's hatching out. It's some kind of monster with pores all over its body." He said with fear.

"Piers, listen to me! You've got to cover some distance now!"

"Ok, we'll sta... rt goi... ng."

"Piers, I can't hear you were breaking up. What's happening?"

"There's ... blue gas... We...'re trapped."

His voice soon started to fade.

"Chris... help... we need... help."

From there the called dropped. The last thing I heard was his voice and the cries of agony.

I was too late.

• • •

The drive to the city was slow and in my mind I kept thinking about him. I feared that B.O.W. got to him somehow, and that he couldn't escape in time. I was also worried about Claire and Jill. It was because of my actions, that this mess happened again. I thought of Edonia and what that computer interface told me. I had the decision to walk away, but I didn't take it. If it wasn't for that, Piers wouldn't be here and there would have been no trouble.

It was my entire fault.

Upon arriving to the main bridge and the city, I saw a bunch of people and tents crowding the area. There were people walking by with protective gear and medical masks. Out those people, I spotted Chana. I parked my car to the side of the road, and I ran to her direction. As I ran, I looked up to the city and I saw that is was infested with that blue gas that Piers was talking about.

"Chana!" I called as I made it to her position.

"Mr. Redfield, something terrible has just happened."

"What exactly happened?" I asked.

"Lepotitsa... a B.O.W. that spills a blue gas infested with the C-virus. The dead are walking the streets now." She said gravely.

"I see. Are there any survivors?"

"Yes. They sent out a distress call not too long ago, but I really don't know how long they'll be able to hold out."

Her expression was remorseful and she kept to herself as if hurt.

"If there are survivors, I want to go in and for a rescue mission." I said.

"They won't allow it. The B.S.A.A. has restricted all entrances to the city and they won't allow a rescue team until the toxic gas passes."

"But there are survivors, we have to act now." I said impatiently.

"Don't you think I know that. My son is in there, and I fear that he is ..."

She began to tear up.

"Chana, I can help. Piers is still in there and we have to rescue him along with your son."

"But how do you know that they're even alive?" She asked as her voice started to break from sorrow.

"There is a slim chance that they are alive and I am willing to risk my life to confirm it."

She looked up to me with hope. She then wiped her tears and dragged me inside a tent. Inside there was lab equipment and a rows of monitors on one side.

"Mr. Redfield... It is against protocol, but I'll help you." She said as she grabbed some equipment and gear. She then handed it to me.

"I'll call for a chopper to get you in, and I'll be communicating and helping you along the way."

"Thank you Chana." I said as I was about to gear up.

"Wait, please promise me that you'll rescue him." She said with sorrow.

"I promise."

She smiled a little and then went to make the call. I was now responsible with her son's life as well the lives of the survivors. I knew I had to act quickly in this dire situation.

A while later, the chopper landed. It landed in a field nearby and the landing was hasty. It was just a small chopper, big enough for possibly only four passengers. The pilot then started signaling me to enter quickly. Not a second later, people began to crowd up and I had to enter before anyone noticed what was going on.

"Hey, just so you know, I'll only be transporting you. If my life comes in danger, you're on your own. I'm only doing this for Chana." said the pilot as I entered.

"I understand." I replied.

The chopper then started to rise. As we got some distance from the ground, I looked below. The bridge had been destroyed and the debris was falling on to the stream under it. The higher we went, the better the look I got of the city. Most of the entrances were blockaded and it looked like a complete nightmare.

"My god..." I said in shock.

We were high enough to look upon the entire city. From our view, we saw that it was engulfed with that blue gas and that hell started to break out. There were plenty of buildings on fire now and the sky was polluted with smoke. It was as Ada said.

Chaos and havoc has been unleashed on us.

NOTE: Sorry about the delay. I didn't have access to a computer and I couldn't move around much because of my leg. Also, the next chapter might take a while since I'm extremely busy this week and I'm kind of bummed out.


	8. Chapter 8: Deception

**Chapter 8: Deception**

There was an open spot on a building that wasn't too engulfed by smoke. The pilot then headed towards the spot and then cleared out the gas with the propellers. As I got down, I got a good look at the city. Within a few hours, it had already succumbed to destruction. There were fires surrounding the area that filled in the evening sky with a dark gray color. Among the streets, some ominous figures can be seen walking along the destroyed streets.

"Hey, take this." the pilot said as he handed me a gas mask. "You'll need it if you're to make it through this city. Your primary objective now would be to rescue Chana's son and any other civilians. I'm sure some B.S.A.A. squads are already coming to help, but they won't do much until the gas clears. If push comes to shove, I didn't bring you here."

"All right, I understand." I said as the pilot began to lift off. As he left, the only noise that could be heard was the helicopter's engine slowly fading away as he flew away from sight. The city was utterly quiet and there was virtually no noise coming from anywhere. Only the flickering flames and the wind could be heard among the city. I only hoped that Piers and the others managed to get to safety.

I was on top of a building which was not too far from my apartment. I figured that Piers must have gone there as I instructed to get the weapons and the keys to the tanker. I just hoped that he didn't go too far. I put on my gas mask and I began looking around for a way to go. The streets were still filled with some of that infectious gas, so it appeared that the only way to get across the city was by rooftop.

As I began to walk, I heard an incoming transmission. It must have been Chana.

"Hello? Mr. Redfield?" Chana asked through my earphone.

"Yes Chana, I'm in the city already."

"Ok good. Not too long ago, a distress call was made coming from a couple locations. I need you to go there and verify the survivors. Then afterwards, head to City Hall and wait for the rescue choppers to come."

"Ok I'll see what I can do."

"The streets are too damaged for anyone to walk by, so it'd be best if you travel by rooftop. I've already equipped you with a B.S.A.A. grappling hook. It's good for a couple of uses, so use it wisely."

"Got it."

"Also one last thing. Report to me if you see any peculiar B.O.W. activity. I have a bad hunch about something, and I want you to confirm it."

"All right Chana, I'm moving in. Over and out."

I went to a ledge and then began to equip the grappling hook. I aimed towards the building nearby and landed a shot. After checking the coordinates of the possible survivors, it is said that they might be held at the Jade museum, which was only a couple blocks away. I harnessed myself to the rope and then zipped off to the nearby building. I then landed to a window and then entered. After retracting the rope, I began to move in. The entire place was wrecked and it appeared to be empty. It was just a small apartment complex; there was not much to see.

Seeing how I was just a few blocks away from the museum, I figured it would be better to walk on the lower levels for now. Also while looking around, I realized the nature of this situation. The power had already been shut down in all areas and there was no sign of people. I felt like this place turned like raccoon city too quick. I also began to wonder what kind of B.O.W. Chana was talking about. Regardless of the matter, I had to keep going to my objective.

I walked to the lower sections of the building and I saw the only way through was the streets. A little hesitant, I went outside to get to the next building.

The streets were empty and it appeared there was no life anywhere. I got a little worried just thinking the worse. Then out of nowhere, I heard a noise. I began to run towards the direction of the noise. I kind of noted that I was heading to Main Street. It was there when I last contacted Piers.

Coming from an alley way, I walked to the street to see the remnants of a chrysalid. Surrounding it were abandoned cars. Then from the north side of the street, a figure began to walk towards me. It made the strangest sound and I couldn't see what it was because of the foggy debris. It came closer and it was a B.O.W.; one that I've never seen before. It screeched and then headed towards my direction. I fired some shots with my gun, but it didn't slow it down. As the bullets pierced its pores, blue gas began to spur. I ran to nearest piece of cover and looked back. Behind the B.O.W. was a crowd of people. I then started to realize that these were the undead I was warned about. I was outnumbered and trapped. I quickly headed to the museum, which was not too far. Upon entering, I saw that I was being followed. I quickly ran upstairs and began to barricade myself. It won't be long until they break in.

"Chris, are you okay?" Chana asked through my earphone.

"Yeah, but there are a lot of zombies outside. I'm going to go upstairs."

"Yeah, I noticed. I was checking the radar and I see that you're surrounded. Have you found the B.O.W. I asked you to look into?"

"Yeah, the big one with the pores, right?"

"Yes, unfortunately. Steer clear of its gas and you'll be fine. Also I wanted to tell you that the survivors are beginning to group up with each other. Most of them are located near the inner city high school, which is not too far from City Hall. Try to get there soon for extraction."

"All right, I'm on it, but Chana I have a question."

"What is it?"

"The vaccine was distributed already, was it not? How can this be; why did the citizens still get infected?"

"I'm also worried about that. I'm not really sure... but that's something we're going to have to worry about later. Right, get moving to the objective."

"Ok." I said before the barricade broke. Just a small number of zombies entered and they began to chase me. As I ran to the third floor, I entered to see zombies already waiting for me. I was too late to save these people, and I wasn't too sure about myself.

I maneuvered my way around them, but they began to increase in numbers. I ran to a narrow corridor and then I was grabbed by a zombie. It tried to bite my neck, but I had his head at a distance. Even for a dead person, its strength was great. I felt like my death was imminent; I couldn't escape its grasp. The zombie then fell over me and I pushed it away. I looked forward to see a shadow taking care of the zombies. He shot every zombie that was near and he closed the door leading to the corridor. I couldn't make out who it was, but I could just faintly see his face. On the side of the narrow corridor we were in, there was a side window that let in some light from the fire next door. He came closer to the light, but his face was covered with a shadow. I quickly got up and readied my gun.

"Who are you?" I asked.

He came in closer and I saw his face. He had orange-brownish hair, and his face looked familiar to me. He had some sort of choker around his neck and he was just equipped with a clavicle harness and his gun, which he kept at his side.

"Do... Do I know you?" I asked

He stayed silent and only stared at me quietly.

"Chris..." He said as he got closer.

I pointed my gun to his head and he stopped completely.

"Who are you and how do you know my name." I said threateningly.

"Relax... I'm an ally and I need your help. Claire's in trouble.

"Claire!?" I exclaimed as I lowered my gun.

"She's trapped and I need help getting her out. It was thanks to her we got a lot of survivors to the school near City Hall, but during the process she got trapped. I need your help Chris."

"Did she tell you about me?"

"... No. I knew who you were before all this."

"Then who are you and why do you look familiar to me?"

"I'm sorry, I can't say. We need to focus on saving Claire."

He seemed desperate to save her for some reason. I looked into his eyes and they looked honest. Before I had a chance to say anything, the door broke down.

"All right, you lead the way; I'll trust you for now."

He smiled and led me upstairs. We made it to the roof and we closed off the entrance.

"What now?" I asked.

"You have a grappling hook right?"

I looked at him surprised. He must have had some kind of information about me. I was suspicious of him.

"Look, I'll tell you what I know later. Please let's just get to Claire now." He pleaded.

I unwillingly took out the grappling hook and I aimed towards a building.

"If we take this direction, we'll make it to the school in no time." He said while providing cover.

I shot to the building in time. The barricade broke down and the zombies broke loose. I went first and he followed behind me. I was getting close to the building but my equipment stopped. I dangled from the middle of the street and from behind, he stopped as well.

"What's happening?" He asked.

"There's too much weight and the equipment can't hold us. We're going to have to climb the rest of the way."

I felt anxious hovering over the street. If we were to fall, it would be no doubt that we would die. I unequipped the machine that was used to carry us, and we began to climb. Looking down, I could see that there were zombies waiting for us in the streets. It was nerve-wracking.

"How much more?" He asked.

"We're almost there, why?"

"I see a big B.O.W. at the other side of the building."

Looking back, I saw it was the B.O.W. with the pores. It started to shake the rope.

"Hang on!" I yelled.

Its strength was enough to shake the entire rope. We were on the verge of falling at this point.

"Shit, keep moving! We're not gonna last!" He yelled.

We then started to fall. The B.O.W. cut the rope. I braced myself as we impacted against the building wall. The other side of the rope was still secured and we were still fine. Dangling on the side now, we were now closer to our objective. As I climbed up to a window, I looked down and helped him up.

"Thanks, that was a close one." He said with relief.

"Don't mention it." I said as I got my stuff together.

We began to walk towards the back exit of the building and we made it to the street to City Hall.

"Claire's trapped in an elevator shaft not too far from here. If we could just make it in time, we could save her."

"How did she get in there?" I asked.

"She fell trying to protect me, but she assured me that she was okay. I then said I would look for help and luckily I ran in to you."

"It doesn't sound like luck; it sounds like it was planned. I don't know what you're hiding, but you better get ready to tell me soon. As soon as we rescue Claire you're going to tell me what I want to know."

"I understand... We're here." He said as he looked upwards. We were at a work factory that appeared to still be running.

As we entered, I saw the place filled with corpses; the bodies had bullet wounds to their heads.

"What happened here?" I asked disgusted by the smell.

"We cleared the area for people to pass through. The survivors are at the school behind this place."

"I see." I said as we entered a room.

"We have to go up the stairs to the third floor. Claire fell through the elevator shaft there, but landed on an elevator stuck on the first floor."

"All right then let's go." We ran up the stairs as quickly as we could. He guided me to the elevator shaft and we looked downwards.

"What! Where is she?" I exclaimed.

"Maybe she got out?" He said in confusion.

"Chris!" screamed a voice not too far. It sounded like Claire.

"I'm coming!" I yelled as I ran to her location.

I entered to what appeared to be a mess hall. Up above I saw Claire.

"Claire! Are you all-" I said before stopping at mid-sentence when I felt something cold against my back.

It was the man that accompanied me and he held me at gunpoint. He then grabbed my arm and trapped me.

"What!? What are you doing!" I screamed.

"Well, it's nice of you to see us. Chris and Steve." said a voice.

I looked up to the balcony and I saw that Claire was being held hostage. Out of the shadows, Carla came out.

"Carla! I should have figured..." I said.

"Thank you Steve. Now everything will go according to plan." Carla said.

Steve's grip was tight and I couldn't escape. At first glance, you'd think he wouldn't have such strength.

"You're stronger than you look." I said as I struggled.

"Yeah, I get that a lot."

"You were working for her this whole time?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm just following orders-"

"Steve! Come on, don't be an idiot! We have to escape and we have to stop her!" Claire said as she struggled.

"What's going on here?!" I shouted.

"I'll explain everything soon enough but first..." She said as she walked down to our direction. From a corner, surrounded by shadows, she began to drag someone.

It was Piers.

"Piers!" I shouted in fear.

He couldn't hear me because he was unconscious. Carla then took a syringe and injected his neck. She took a blood sample.

"With his blood, I can now create the perfect virus." She said as she took out a vial.

"What is that?" I asked.

"It's a form of plasma. Once mixed with the C-virus, it'll become unstoppable."

The three of us watched as she put in the virus in the blood. She then put a cap on it and placed it by her side.

"By using this city as a ground for experiments, I can now spread this virus across the globe now." She said as she laughed.

There was nothing we can do now and all looked bleak. We were closing to the end of humanity.

NOTE: Sorry for not being on for so long. I had a load of things that had to be done. Well, I'll try to write the next chapter for next week but I'm not making any promises.


End file.
